


Breaking Into the Music Industry

by JC71883



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC71883/pseuds/JC71883
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote and posted on Nifty, circa 2005. It's a little rough around the edges and I can see the long way I've come since then. But you know what they say, you don't know where you're going until you know where you've been.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote and posted on Nifty, circa 2005. It's a little rough around the edges and I can see the long way I've come since then. But you know what they say, you don't know where you're going until you know where you've been.

*** NOTE*** I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Usher almost choked on air as Puff Daddy sat in his mother's living room. He could not believe this was happening to him.

"I want to sign your son to my new label, Bad Boy Entertainment," Sean ‘Puff Daddy’ Combs said to Usher and his mother. Usher was in shock, but also extremely excited about the offer.

 _Usher! Usher! Usher!_

He could hear the fans scream for him once he put out his first hit album and went on a world tour singing and dancing for all his fans---especially the girls. He would be on top of the world and high off life at every moment of his life and he hoped that someday soon, it would all come true and he would be there in reality.

"Usher?" came his mom's voice, and brought him back to his living room. "Usher, dear, do you seriously want to do this?"

"Well, mom, if Puff Daddy believes in my skills, talent, and drive to succeed, then yes, I want this," Usher heard himself answer his mother back. 

Puff Daddy chimed in with, "Your son is very talented and has a great voice. He will do well in the music industry."

"Well, if this is what he really wants, then okay. He has my blessing," Usher's mom said to them both.

"Okay then. You are officially with Bad Boy now, young Usher Raymond," Puff Daddy said as he got up and extended his hand for Usher to shake.

"Thank you, sir," was all Usher could say as he grabbed the mega mogul's hand.

Over the next couple of months, Usher and his mother were busy with signing contracts and scheduling television interviews to get the up-in-coming star’s name out there. Puffy had come by countless times during these months to check on his new protégé and offer his words of advice and encouragement along the hectic process of putting out an album and promoting it. Usher was on his bed listening to the Notorious B.I.G. album when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," he heard his mother yell out through the music.

It was Puffy on the line and this time, he wanted to talk to Usher's mother. At first, they were going over some contracts as well as appearances but then, the conversation became more interesting.

"You what?" Usher heard his mother shout out, almost scared.

"No, no. I just never thought about it that way. Well I'll ask him and see what he says," Usher continued eavesdropping on his mother's conversation, the music now turned off.

A couple of minutes later, Usher heard his mother coming towards his room and he just sat there staring at the door as it slightly opened and then pushed open all the way.

"May I come in, son," his mother's voice filled the room.

"What is it mom and who was that on the phone?" Usher asked his mother.

"Well," his mother responded. "That was Puffy and the good news is that he finalized all your contracts and you are to start recording your first few songs next month or so."

"Really?" Usher jumped off his bed and was standing next to his mother.

"Yeah, son but I also have some bad news," Usher's mom said and the excitement on her son’s face slowly began to drain. "He wants you to move to New York City and live with him so he can teach you about recording and things like that."

"Oh. Well, what did you tell him?" Usher sounded almost scared that his mom might have turned down the offer.

"I told him that I'd talk to you and get back to him soon," his mother said. "Are you okay with all this?" she then asked after a pause.

"Yeah, mom. I think this will be good for me so I can learn the business and all that," Usher said. "And besides, he's a real cool guy and I wouldn't mind living with him for a while."

"Okay, son. If this is what you want, then you have my blessing to go," Usher heard his mother say and he ran up to her and hugged her.

"I love you, mom," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Later on that night, Usher told his mom that he wanted to call Puffy and tell him the good news so he took the cordless phone up to his room. He slowly dialed the number to Puffy's cell and got a bit nervous because he had never called him before. It was his first time, of what he hoped would be many times calling his mentor. The phone rang twice before and was answered.

"Yo, it's Puffy," came the scruffy voice on the other end.

"Ay, Puffy it’s me, Usher," Usher spoke nervously into the phone. "And my mom and I talked about it and we decided that it would be best for me to come and live with you."

"Aight, man, that's tight. I'll have a plane ticket to you in a day or so. Aight, man, so get the packing," Puff Daddy said, pleased that Usher had accepted his offer.

When Usher got off the phone, he was too excited to sleep. He packed most of his things that night and was eager to go live with his new ‘boss’. He then started thinking about his mom---thinking about how he would be away from her for so long. After all, he was only fourteen and was going to live a long way away from his mother.

The moment of sadness passed as Usher sped up his packing. By morning, he was ready to go, but the plane ticket had not even reach yet. By nightfall, the plane ticket had arrived and his flight was going to be at 7:30 the following morning. Usher was up in his room about ready to go to sleep but overly excited about his trip tomorrow and how he would be living parent free for a couple of months. It would be only him and Puffy in his huge mansion. All the games he could play with and anything he wanted to do he could. All of a sudden, he felt a twitch in his boxers.

He got up from under his covers and went to turn on the light in his room. He immediately noticed the tent in his boxers. He wondered what could have gotten him so hard in seconds and by the looks of it, he had been harder than ever before in his young life. He slowly pulled his rock hard dick out of his boxers and was amazed at how big he was. He had never seen himself that big before and shortly after pulling his dick out of his boxers and stroking it, he moaned loudly as cum spewed all over the floor.

"Damn! I've never released that much before. I must`ve been really horny," he said as he got a rag and cleaned himself off as well as the floor. He then plopped down on his bed and fell asleep not too long after.

At the airport, Usher was both excited and sad because he was leaving his mother, but on the other hand, would be free for the next couple of months. He said his goodbyes to his mom and boarded the plane for the ‘Big Apple.’ While on the plane, Usher's mind went straight to the previous night when he had released himself in less than ten seconds. He wondered what could have brought on such an intense hard on but could not figure it out. He slowly drifted away to sleep.

He was awakened by the pilot informing the passengers to buckle up and get ready to land. Usher did as he was told and in a matter of minutes, he was off the plane and going to claim his luggage. After that, he came to a shocking realization. He did not know who was coming to get him from the airport. He started to panic a little and looked around for someone that might have his name on a card but with no luck. He did not have a cell phone yet and had no change so he could call Puffy. He sat by himself for a few minutes until a tall, slender man with a hooded sweatshirt and cap came and sat next to him.

"Ay, Usher it's me, Puffy," Puff Daddy's voice came from under the hat and hood. "You got all your stuff?"

"Yeah I got everything," he replied softly.

"Good. Let's go then," Puffy whispered as they both got up and Usher followed him to a long black limo waiting outside the doors of the airport.

"Why'd you wear the hat and the hood," Usher asked once they were in the limo en route to Puffy's mansion.

"I didn't want anyone to see me because I didn't want to cause a frenzy in the airport," he replied.

Usher remained quiet during the long ride to his new home because he really did not have anything to say. Once at the mansion, Usher was taken aback by how nice and clean everything was. He and Puffy were the only ones that were going to be living in the house so he basically had the entire place to himself.

Within a week, Usher had settled in completely into his new home, where his new room was about four times bigger than his old one. He also was starting to get really comfortable around Puffy---so much so that they both walked around the house in their boxers at times. They were like two brothers living in the ultimate bachelor pad.

"Ay, Ush, come down here for a minute," Usher heard Puffy calling for him from his room.

When he got downstairs, Puffy was in his office, with his boxers on, talking business on his cell. Usher had his boxers on as well but he had also thrown on a shirt before he made his way to his mentor.

"Aight, later man," Puffy ended his conversation and closed his cell.

"Ay listen, man," he referred to Usher now. "We're gonna have a sort of housewarming party for you, okay?" Puffy asked.

"Sounds great, man," Usher responded, not being able to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Aight, good! You can go take a shower and get ready because the party's gonna start in a few hours," he told his young protégé.

Usher left to go get ready as Puffy made a call to set everything in motion and also went up to take a shower and get ready. By the time Usher had finished getting ready and headed downstairs, everything was set up for a huge party. There were tons of flowers as well as Cristal and martini glasses spread about.

"This is gonna be a great party," Usher thought to himself and went back to his room.

 

If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at jc71883@hotmail.com.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote and posted on Nifty, circa 2005. It's a little rough around the edges and I can see the long way I've come since then. But you know what they say, you don't know where you're going until you know where you've been.

*** NOTE*** I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

In a matter of hours, Puffy’s mansion was filled with noises of people and loud music and everyone having a good time. Everybody, except Usher, was drinking Cristal and they all looked to be drunk to him. He even had a couple of girls almost twice his age come up to him asking for dances, kisses, and personal tours of his room. He did dance with some girls but could not stop looking at Puffy.

Puffy was drunk and was still drinking. He was enjoying himself a lot. The party finally finished at around three in the morning and everyone left the bottom floor of the mansion in a big mess. Usher saw Puffy sprawled out on the couch and decided to help him to his room.

“Ay, Puff, get up, man. Let me help you to your room,” Usher said as Puffy started to stir and wake.

“Aight, man,” he managed to slur as he got up and Usher put on of Puffy’s hand around his shoulder and helped him up the stairs.

In Puffy’s master suite, he was helped over to his bed. By now, Puffy was knocked out and Usher laid him on his massive bed. Usher then noticed that Puffy was sweating profusely and decided to help him out of his clothes, since he heard on television that Puffy usually slept in his boxers or in the nude. Puffy did not stir when Usher pushed his shirt over head and pulled it off. He went and laid it on a chair close to the bed.

Making his way back to the bed, Usher could not help but notice his mentor’s upper body. His chest was well defined with well-shaped pec muscles. Usher eyes followed down Puffy’s chest to his tight six-pack stomach. His mentor was in great shape.

“What am I thinking?” Usher asked himself aloud as his eyes were still focused on Puffy’s abs and then wandered to the slight trace of hairs that started from his navel and disappeared underneath his pants.

“Man, this is whack,” Usher stated aloud to the dark, empty room.

Usher was about to leave the room when he remembered the sweating. He noticed that Puffy was still sweating a lot and then decided to take off his pants. Slowly, Usher unbuckled Puffy’s belt and loosened his pants. His hand slightly brushed against Puffy’s crotch and he felt something. Usher stopped for a moment but did not think anything of it. He then helped his mentor out of his expensive pair of pants and, as before, Usher went and placed them next to the shirt on the chair.

He returned to the side of the bed and his eyes slowly followed the little hairs on Puffy’s toned stomach that were now concealed by a pair of white boxers that Usher touched and determined was silk. He stared at the boxer shorts and then noticed that Puffy was hard. The boxer shorts left nothing to the imagination as Usher saw the entire outline of his mentor’s package.

“What the hell is going on with me?” Usher asks himself, confused. 

In an instant, Usher’s dick began to move about in his own boxers and within seconds, he was harder than he had ever been in his entire young life. He just kept staring at Puffy’s crotch until he started to stir in his sleep. Usher decided to leave the room and get some sleep because it was almost five in the morning. As he walked in his room, his dick was still straining against the fabric of his boxers. He could not explain what brought about him getting so hard, and he was too tired to care or even to jack off. He just jumped into his bed and quickly wiggled out of his pants. His dick was at its maximum of eight inches and was continuing to strain against his boxers. 

“Eh! What the hell? Why not?” Usher said as he took his shirt off, exposing his well developed body, for a fourteen year old. He then slowly stripped off his boxers as his raging hard meat was greeted by cool air. Usher never slept naked before but he was enjoying himself a lot. He loved the way the sheets felt against his bare body. He took his pants, shirt, and boxers and threw them on the floor before he pulled the covers over him and minutes later, fell asleep.

Past noon the next day, Puffy started stirring on his master bed and finally awoke. He remembered nothing from the previous night and wondered how he got up to his room and down to his boxers.

“Damn, that must’ve been some party,” Puffy said, amused as he got out of his bed and jumped into a cold shower. “I wonder if Ush is up yet. My boy was having a blast last night,” Puffy reminisced about the extravaganza the night before.

He got out of the shower and put on a bathrobe and headed out of his room to Usher’s to see if the young man was up. Puffy found the door slightly ajar and pushed it open all the way, thinking Usher might have already gotten up and went downstairs. When Puffy walked into the boy’s room, he was surprised to see the covers on the floor and Usher’s young, naked body lying on the bed, still sleeping. Puffy did not think anything of it.

“I guess he had a better time that I did,” Puffy amused and then left the young stud and headed to the kitchen.

About an hour later, Usher made his way down the stairs in clean boxers, shorts, and a tight shirt. He saw Puffy at the end of the enormous kitchen table on his cell phone and a bowl of cereal in front of him. Once Puffy noticed him, Usher waved good morning and went to fix himself some cereal. Today was Saturday and Usher had a break from recording his album this weekend. As far as he knew, his mentor was also free. He gathered his bowl of Lucky Charms, headed into the massive living room with an even bigger plasma screen television, and turned it on to watch some cartoons. He was also surprised that the house was now entirely clean and there was not a single trace that a huge party had taken place there just a few hours before.

“Morning, kid,” Usher heard Puffy’s strong voice say to him as he made his way to the living room.

“Sup, man,” Usher said, as his mind suddenly began to replay the events of last night.

“You okay, man?” Puffy asked, looking at him.

“Yeah, man. That was a great party yesterday,” Usher managed to say, trying desperately to forget about last night in Puffy’s room.

“As long as you enjoyed yourself. We’ll be having another party in about a month when you finish your album,” Puffy said to him. “You cool with that?”

“Yea, man, sounds great,” was all Usher said as he still battled to keep the image of Puffy lying on his bed with his tight silk boxers and hard dick out of his mind.

“You sure you okay, Ush?” Puffy asked again. “You look like you got something on your mind.”

“Nah! I'm good. So anyway, what are we going to do today?” Usher tried to change the conversation.

“Ay, Ush, let me ask you something,” Puffy said. “Do you know how I got up to my room after the party last night?”

Usher nervously looked out the window to the beautiful New York skyline before he shyly said, “I did. You were out on the couch and I just thought you would sleep better on your bed.”

“Good looking out, man,” Puffy said as Usher was still looking out the window.

“When I woke up this morning, I was in my boxers,” he then said. “Did you help me with that too?” Puffy asked, looking at the young boy.

Usher’s heart started beating faster as he continued looking out the window before he finally said, “You were sweating a lot and looked hot so I decided to take your clothes off. And I remember my mom was watching one of those celebrity shows and you were doing an interview and you said you like to sleep in your boxers so I thought you’d be more comfortable.”

“Oh! I remember that interview. I told the woman that I like sleeping in my boxers but I prefer to be naked,” Puffy said, eyeing Usher. “Thanks for doing that for me, man.”

“No problem,” Usher replied back.

Puffy still eyed Usher, who was still staring out the window to New York. For some odd reason, he was relieved that Usher was the one that took him up to his room and was the one that stripped him of his clothes after the massive party.

“Well, I don’t have to do anything or go anywhere this weekend so we can do whatever you want,” Puffy said after a long silence. “How about we go out to a club later tonight?”

“You forgetting that I'm only fourteen, man,” Usher said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, man, sometimes I forget your age. But you know I am V.I.P. and I could get you in if you wanted right?” Puffy reminded him.

“Nah. I say we just chill out, you and me. I mean you can call some of your friends if you want,” Usher’s voice was desperate to cover up what he had just said.

“Nah. Chillin’ at home with my boy sounds cool,” Puffy replied. “How about we hit the weight room later?”

“That sounds good.”

“Good, because before you bust out into the music scene, you gotta have your body tight,” Puffy said.

 

If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at jc71883@hotmail.com.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote and posted on Nifty, circa 2005. It's a little rough around the edges and I can see the long way I've come since then. But you know what they say, you don't know where you're going until you know where you've been.

*** NOTE*** I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Usher was both excited and nervous about his workout with Puffy later on. He was excited that he got a chance to work out with his mentor, but nervous because he thought might get another hard on and that Puffy might notice it. His mind then ran on Puffy’s outlined boxers from the night before. He then banished those thoughts away as quickly as they entered his mind and continued watching cartoons.

“Ush,” Puffy’s voice echoed through the house. “Come here, man.”

It had been a couple of hours since they last talked and Usher followed his mentor’s voice to his huge gym on the second floor of his Manhattan mansion. He entered the gym to see Puffy putting down some mats as if they were going to wrestle.

“Hey, I figured we’d start earlier than later. That okay with you?” Puffy asked as Usher entered the gym.

“It’s cool,” Usher replied as he noticed Puffy had on a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of running shorts that came down to a little above his knees.

“Aight then. These mats are for us to stretch out on before we get started,” Puffy informed Usher.

“Aight, but should I go change my clothes?”

“No, that’s okay. Those will do fine.”

And with that, Usher dropped down on the mat to get ready for his workout with his mentor. Puffy instructed him to lie down on his back and shift his legs to the right. Usher did so and then Puffy applied pressure to his legs and it hurt him a bit. 

“This is so you don’t tense up during the rest of the workout,” Puffy said as he shifted Usher’s legs to the left position and began applying force once again.

This time however, Usher felt something else. Puffy was so close to him that he felt something poke him between his two ass cheeks. Usher closed his eyes and wondered what it was for a moment before he slowly lowered his body to get more of his mentor’s enormous dick inside him. Puffy did not even notice Usher’s movement and he concluded that his mentor was not even hard, or semi-hard. He also concluded that Puffy was hung extremely well.

“What the fuck am I thinking and doing?” Usher thought to himself as he slowly got off Puffy’s soft dick. He had no idea if Puffy noticed what he did or not.

“Aight, kid. Up. It’s my turn now,” Puffy said as he pulled up the young boy from the mat and laid himself down where Usher was just a few minutes ago.

Usher then proceeded to do the same warm-up exercise that Puffy had done to him earlier. Usher then noticed how firm and strong his mentor’s legs were. They were shaped perfectly and Usher could not help but stare for a moments. When he got over his awe, his hand accidentally brushed against Puffy’s ass and Usher felt how firm, but soft it was. He wanted to do it again but was scared that Puffy would catch on so he decided against it. He then got off Puffy.

“Aight, kid, now that we warmed up some, what do you wanna do now?” Puffy asked as he got up from the mat and looked over at Usher. “You wanna go to the weights, jump on a treadmill, or what?”

“Man, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“So you just wanna sit here and look at each other all day?” Puffy joked.

Usher looked a bit nervous but loosened up after a while. He was on the free weights while Puffy was on the mat doing crunches. Puffy wore a very loose set of basketball shorts and every now and then Usher would try to look into them. His eyes roamed up his mentor’s legs as far as he could possible go and his dick began to come alive in his boxers.

“What the hell are you thinking, man” Usher again thought to himself. “Just keep cool. Concentrate on the workout,” he continued thinking. He tried to turn away from Puffy so he would not notice him put Puffy did.

“Ay, man, where you going?” Puffy asked out of breath, still doing crunches. As Usher turned to face him, Puffy immediately noticed that the young stud was hard. He stared for a while until Usher’s voice brought him back.

“I was going over there,” Usher answered motioning to the other side of the gym. For a split second, he could have sworn that he saw his mentor staring at his crotch. This, of course, made Usher more excited.

“You wanna call it a day or what?” Puffy asked. “I see you have something to take care of.”

“What?”

“Oh come on, man. It’s aight. You don’t need to hide it from me. We're both guys here,” Puffy said motioning to the visible tent in Usher’s shorts.

Usher got quiet as Puffy got up from the mat and headed over to him. He was scared because the reason he had such a huge hard on in the first place was because of Puffy and he did not want him knowing that. He pictured the worst-case scenario where Puffy kicked him out of his mansion and worst of all, stopped production of the album. A tear welled in Usher’s eye.

“You okay, man?” Puffy asked.

“Yeah, I guess,” Usher tried not to sound depressed and at the same time realized that he might have a thing for Puffy.

“Well okay. I guess you better go take care of your buddy there,” Puffy again motioned to Usher’s crotch. “You do know what to do, right?”

“Yeah,” Usher answered but with embarrassment and a blank look on his face.

“So what`s with the look?”

“What look? There’s no look!”

“Aight, man. Take it easy.”

Now that Puffy had thoroughly thought about this young, cute stud jacking off somewhere in his mansion, it made him horny within a couple of moments. Usher was not the only one with a tent in his boxers anymore. He stared at the boy and his cute face and wondered why he got hard.

“What about your little friend?” Usher asked, glancing down at Puffy’s crotch.

Puffy looked at him with a shy look but he could not get over how cute the young hunk in front of him was. He had a cute face, nice body, and everything. Puffy felt like he wanted the young boy in front of him.

“I guess we both better go take care of our little friends.”

“Mine isn’t so little,” Usher stated.

“Oh, is that a fact? Well, how about you show me what you’re working with,” Puffy asked with a huge grin on his face.

“What?”

“Oh come on. If you want bragging rights in this house then you have to show what you’re made of and see if you can beat me.”

“Oh, I know I can’t.”

“How?”

Usher decided to be honest because he figured that if something was going to happen here with Puffy, then he should also fan the flames a bit. “After the party that night when I took you up to your room and helped you out of your clothes, I couldn’t help but notice that you had a huge hard on.”

Usher thought that maybe he had said too much.

“Oh,” was all Puffy could say. “Did you like what you saw?”

“I didn`t see much because you still had your boxers on, remember?”

“Oh, well, do you want to see what I got?”

“Well, in order to have bragging rights, you have to show me so we can compare.”

 

If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at jc71883@hotmail.com.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote and posted on Nifty, circa 2005. It's a little rough around the edges and I can see the long way I've come since then. But you know what they say, you don't know where you're going until you know where you've been.

*** NOTE*** I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

That was all Puffy needed to hear. He walked closer to Usher and then put his hand on his throbbing dick. With one swift motion, he pulled his basketball shorts down as well as his boxers to reveal his aching ten-inch dick to the younger stud. Puffy felt the attention his dick was getting from Usher.

"This is what my boxers were hiding that day," Puffy laughed.

"Oh," was all Usher could say.

"Well, come on. Let’s see what you got," Puffy coaxed Usher.

Usher could not believe it. He loved everything about his mentor's dick---its size, shape, and even all the hair at the base. He also admired Puffy's nice, walnut shaped balls. Usher just wanted to take Puffy's dick in his mouth and suck it like a chocolate lollipop, but he was not sure where this was going. His first thought was that they would just jack off together and then leave it at that. Usher's hand reached the elastic waist of his shorts and slowly began to pull them down.

"Yeah, come on. Don't be shy," Puffy encouraged, now taking off his shirt. Puffy was now fully naked and could not wait for Usher to be as well because he wanted them to be in all sorts of positions together.

Usher finally managed his shorts off and quickly took off his t-shirt. Now the two sexy men were naked in front of each other in a huge mansion and all alone.

"That's quite a package there, Ush," Puff commented. "I don't even think I was that big at your age."

Usher was happy with the compliment as he grabbed his tool and stroked it a few times, causing pre-cum to ooze out. Puffy was enjoying the hand job the boy was giving himself and it turned him on even more.

"Well, we got two sexy men here with no clothes on and rock hard dicks. What are we gonna do?" Puff asked aloud.

"I don't know but I need to jack off because my dick is aching right about now."

"Well, I have something better in mind that we can do that's a lot more fun than jacking off."

"What's that?"

"This."

Puffy pulled Usher close to him and placed his lips on the younger boy’s. Usher did not think it was possible for him to get any harder but a new sensation was surging through his dick and he liked it. Usher slowly opened his mouth to grant Puffy's tongue access into it. Usher thought that he was dreaming because there he was sharing a deep kiss with his mentor while both of their dicks rubbed against each other’s.

"You liked that?" Puffy asked as he broke the long kiss.

"Damn! That felt so good."

"Good. Then we don't have to stop."

Puffy grabbed Usher into another kiss and his other hand reached down and stroked the boy’s dick. Usher, not to be outdone, grabbed Puffy's meat and started jacking it off. Usher was in heaven but he wanted more. He wanted to taste his mentor. They had made their way to the mat kissing and groping each other when Usher suddenly pulled away.

"I want to taste you," Usher requested nervously.

"You’re really getting into this, aren't you?" Puffy questioned. "Well, far be it for me to stop someone from giving me head."

Usher casually licked his lips and had both of his hands around the base of Puffy's enormous dick. He jacked it off a bit and then lowered his face to where his lips were almost touching Puffy's dick.

"Are you sure you want this?" Puffy asked.

"Yeah, I am. I don't know if I'm gay or not, but right now, I'm really horny because of you and I really want to see what your dick tastes like," Usher came back.

"Okay, but first, turn your body around so I can suck yours as well. I am also curious about what dick tastes like."

With that, the guys got into the sixty-nine position and Usher was the first to dart out his tongue and lick the head of his mentor's dick. Usher suddenly shuddered as he felt Puffy's hot mouth engorge his hard dick.

"Oh, man. This feels so good," Usher said as he stopped licking Puffy's dick and started to jack it. "Your dick is too big, Puff and since this is the first time I'm sucking dick, I can't suck it all," Usher said a bit nervously.

"That's okay, man," Puffy released Usher's dick from his mouth to say. "Just suck how much you can."

That was all Usher needed to hear. He then felt Puffy put his mouth back on his dick and took it down all the way to the base. His mentor had his whole dick in his mouth and Usher was in heaven. He had no idea Puffy could take his entire length in his mouth. Usher then began to focus once again on the ten-inch dick in front of him. He again started by licking the tip, which was filled with pre-cum and then he slowly took the whole head in his mouth. He slowly took inch by inch of Puffy's dick in his mouth. After the fifth inch, he started to gag.

"Are you alright, baby?" Puffy asked.

"Yeah," Usher answered, coughing. "I can only suck five inches of your meat, man," Usher regained his breath and laughed.

"Oh, man that's okay because this shit's feeling good as hell. I'm glad we doing it," Puffy said.

"Yea, me too. Your dick tastes really good!"

"Yeah. Yours does too."

"How are you able to suck me up to the base?"

"I guess it's because I'm older and have a bigger mouth. I don't even gag." Puffy said. "Listen, Ush, whatever happens between us from now on has to remain between us, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand. Because of your reputation and all."

"No, that not it. It's because I'm older than you are and you're still a minor and sexual acts against minors is a crime. But I don't want to stop because it feels so good. Do you want to stop?"

"Hell no! I feel great with you and I like you sucking my dick and me sucking yours, even though I can't suck it all," Usher joked.

"Okay, then. Let's continue," Puffy said and with that grabbed Usher's fourteen-year-old dick and jacked it off a bit then stuck it right back in his mouth.

Puffy never thought of himself as the submissive one but in the moment, he just loved the young stud's dick in his mouth. He then wondered what his cum would taste like. He was enjoying himself more then he thought he would.

"Oh shit, Puff! That feels so good! Don't stop," Usher moaned as Puffy was surprised that the young boy cursed for the first time.

Usher was in such bliss that he did not even realize when he stopped sucking Puffy's dick and was bucking his hips wildly against Puffy's face. Puffy did not seem to mind because he was enjoying it way too much to object. Usher's hair at the base of his dick was tickling Puffy's nose so much that he just took the dick out of his mouth to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Usher questioned.

"Your hair was tickling me."

"Oh."

Usher then took Puffy's dick back in his mouth and swallowed the five inches he was used to. Puffy did the same and both their heads began to bob up and down on each other's long dicks. It may have seemed like hours have passed by but all of a sudden Usher felt a familiar twitch in his dick.

"Ay, Puff, I'm gonna cum, man," Usher warned because he was not sure Puffy wanted him to cum in his mouth.

"It's okay, man," Puffy quickly removed Usher's dick from his mouth and said then he put it back in and started sucking harder than before.

"Oh shit, man!" Usher wailed as the cum rushed up his dick and gushed out his head into a warm, awaiting mouth. Usher could not stop cumming into his mentor's mouth. Puffy did the best he could to swallow all of it but it was too much and soon after, cum started flowing out of his mouth and dripped on the mat. Puffy continued to lick the younger boy’s now soft dick to get the excess cum out.

"Damn, Ush, you really were horny," Puffy said as he got up and wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"You make me that way, man," Usher replied back. "So what did it taste like?"

"Not that bad, but why ask me? Why don`t you find out for yourself?" Puff coaxed him.

"Maybe I will, then."

 

If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at jc71883@hotmail.com.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote and posted on Nifty, circa 2005. It's a little rough around the edges and I can see the long way I've come since then. But you know what they say, you don't know where you're going until you know where you've been.

*** NOTE*** I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Usher crawled closer to Puffy, grabbed his still hard dick again, and stroked it. He went down and stuck his tongue out to lick the head like a sweet lollipop. He was enjoying himself so much. He opened his mouth and slowly took three inches of Puffy's dick in. He was then amazed at himself as he took another three inches in without gagging. He was just concentrating on giving the best blowjob to his lover that he could. He continued to bob up and down the six inches, swirling his tongue everywhere. That kind of pleasure sent Puffy over the edge and he shot wads of cum down the young boy's throat. Usher was able to take the first few squirts but then he released Puffy's dick and he shot the rest all over the mat.

“Wow! That was amazing,” Usher managed to say as he wiped cum from his chin.

“Yeah! You have a hot mouth on you, kid.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, old man,” Usher joked. “So, what just happened here?”

“I don't know. I never had feelings or did this with another dude before,” Puffy said, a bit confused.

“You liked it though, didn't you?” Usher asked, a bit nervously.

“You know I did, but this is a problem. I mean with my career and you just about to start yours, what would the public think of this?”

“We don’t have to let them know. You know, keep it a secret!”

“That’s gonna be hard, you know. I dunno, Ush, I mean what just happened was great, far better than I've had with most females, but if this gets out, it could ruin us.”

“So, what do you wanna do? Do you wanna stop?”

“I'm not sure,” Puffy said, genuinely confused. “I don't want to but we may be forced to for our careers.”

Usher looked a bit sad as he thought that the magical moment he had just shared with his mentor would never happen again. Usher, still lying on the workout mat naked went up to the equally naked Puffy and hugged him as he rested his head on Puffy's chest. He could hear the older man’s heart beat. He did not want it to be over. He did not want anyone to know what they were doing but he liked it, and Puffy, too much to want it to be over.

“How about we go get cleaned up?” Puffy broke the delicate moment. Deep down, he wanted to be with the boy but was also thinking about his career.

“Okay,” Usher replied, saddened, as he got up off Puffy's chest and went to gather his clothes. 

Usher put his pants and shirt back on and stared at Puffy as he did the same. He wanted more, but respected his mentor too much to push. Soon after, they were both dressed and putting the exercise mats back. Both Usher and Puffy were confused by what just happened. 

“Aight, man, I'm gonna head to the shower,” Puffy said as he left his home gym.

“Yea, me too.”

Usher quietly went up to his room and got ready for his shower. He could not help but think about what just happened a few minutes ago. He never thought he was gay because he had a few girlfriends, but he could not deny that what just happened was awesome. He was confused and scared. He thought that maybe it was a mistake and that Puffy might kick him out. He was nervous throughout his shower and on the way back to his room. He dried his hair off and just dropped down onto his bed. He could not stop thinking about everything that had happened. He loved his body pressed up against Puffy's, but he feared that it might have be the last time that it would happen. Usher was brought back to reality by a knock on his door.

“Hey, can I come in?” Puffy asked.

“Yeah.”

“Sup, man?”

“Just chillin, thinking about stuff.”

“Oh. Let's talk about what happened, man,” Puffy nervously said as he sat on the side of Usher's bed.

“Okay,” Usher quietly said.

“Listen, I don't know what just happened and I don't know what to say. I've never been with another guy before and I never thought I could have feelings like this.”

“Me either. I'm so confused. I don't know what to say either.”

“Well, all I can say is to keep what happened between us to yourself, okay? No one can know what we did.”

“Whatever you want,” Usher replied, slightly disappointed that the magical moment they just shared may never happen again.

“Okay, man. Go to bed because tomorrow we have to start putting the finishing touches on your album if we want to make the release date.”

After he said that, Puffy got up off the bed and said good night before he left the room. When he got outside of the room, he felt weird. He wanted more time with the young stud, but he also had his career to think about. After all, he worked so hard to get to where he was now and it was only the beginning. He planned to be a mogul someday by running his own record label, getting a clothing line, and a few other projects he had on the side. He could not let this derail him or Usher. He wanted the boy to be big all over the world. He knew that Usher would catch fire as soon as he was let loose into the music world because of his looks, charm, and personality. He went to his bedroom and tried to get some sleep.

“Okay, that's great, Ush, but I want more sensuality in your voice for the ending of the song, okay?” Puffy guided him as they were in the recording studio putting the final touches on the songs.

“Aight. Let me warm up a little first.”

Usually Puffy had at least three or four of his producers in the studio with him when he was with an artist, but since the album was so close to completion, he decided to finish it himself. They were alone in the studio and, for some reason, he did not think that was a good idea. He could not deny any longer that he had feeling for the young stud, but he had a career and a reputation to think about. The thing that bothered him the most however was the fact that Usher was still just a boy. He could go to jail for what happened between them. He just could not shake his feelings for the boy however and he knew Usher felt the same. He just did not know what to do.

“That’s perfect, Ush! A voice like that is gonna make all the girls fall for you.”

“Thanks, man! Are we finished for today?”

“We got a couple of things to fix on a few songs and then we’re done for today.”

Puffy was just about to start another track when his cell phone rang. “Puffy.”

“Hello, Puffy. How are you?” Usher’s mother asked.

“I’m doing great. How about yourself?”

“I miss my baby. Is he around?”

“Yeah. He’s in the studio. I’ll go get him.”

Puffy got up and went into the recording booth. “Here, man. It’s for you. It’s your mom,” Puffy said as he handed his cell to Usher.

“Hi, mom,” Usher excitedly said.

“Hi, baby. How are you?”

“I’m doing great. I'm finishing up the album, getting to meet all of Puffy's friends and just having a good time, but I miss you a lot.”

“Awww. I miss you too, baby. But remember that this is your dream and I don't want to stand in your way, okay?”

“I know, mom. Maybe I could get a flight out there soon to come and see you.”

“That would be wonderful,” his mom’s voice lit up with excitement.

“Okay, mom I'll call you later. I’m finishing up some tracks.”

“Okay. I love you, son.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

“Your mom okay?” Puffy hollered from outside the recording booth.

“Yeah, she's fine. She misses me, though.”

“I can see how. You’re a great kid.”

Usher had a grin on his face from ear to ear hearing Puffy compliment him. He also started feeling a stir in his pants. He tried his best to ignore it and continued lacing down the rest of the tracks and fixing a couple. It was about 12:30 in the morning when they finally finished what they had to do for the day in terms of the album. Puffy could see that Usher was worn out by listening to his voice. They left the studio and went into the kitchen where they both fixed themselves some cereal. They then made themselves into the living room where Puffy put the television on and sat on the couch next to his protégé. They ended up watching some late night show for about an hour or so until they got bored.

“What do you wanna do, Ush?”

“I dunno. I suppose we could always go to bed, but I’m really not tired.”

“Hey, I have an idea. How about we go swimming?”

“Swimming? Now? But it’s almost two in the morning,” Usher replied.

“I know, but I like to go swimming late at night. You said you’re not ready for bed so do you have another idea?”

“Nope.”

 

If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at jc71883@hotmail.com.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote and posted on Nifty, circa 2005. It's a little rough around the edges and I can see the long way I've come since then. But you know what they say, you don't know where you're going until you know where you've been.

*** NOTE*** I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

And with that, both guys went upstairs to get their trunks on. Within a matter of minutes, Puffy was out by his huge pool putting the heater on. In five minutes, the pool heated up and he just went to the stairs and sat there as the lower half of his body was soaking. Usher emerged with a towel over his shoulder and his trunks on. He put the towel on a lounge chair and jumped into the pool from the deepest side. He was a great swimmer. He surfaced near Puffy, splattering water on his dry upper body. They both got into a water fight, which resulted in a stalemate, and both men being tired. They were sitting side by side on the pool steps just listening to the night.

“How about we have a wrestling match?” Usher then suggested.

“Are you kidding? I’d massacre you, kid.”

“All I hear are empty threats. You scared or what?”

“I got your scared right here!”

Puffy then lunged forward, grabbed both Usher’s wrists, and pinned them back, overpowering the teen. He then picked the boy up over his head and dunked him into the water repeatedly. They were having a great time.

“Okay, okay! I give up!” Usher said out of breath. 

Puffy let him go and as he did, Usher grabbed both of his arms and put them behind his back.

“Oh, you punk! I’ll get you for that!” Puffy said as Usher let go and swam to the other end of the pool. 

It was an old-fashioned race now. Puffy had to admit that Usher was a fast swimmer, but he was also a fast swimmer. Usher actually got to the other side quicker than his mentor and got a head start making it back to the shallow side. He was swimming as fast as he could, knowing that Puffy was right behind him. He used all his strength and muscle to reach the steps of the pool where they had started out. Usher had his eyes closed and sat on one of the steps of the pool as he rested. He did not see Puffy.

“I got you now!” Puffy jumped up from the water, grabbing Usher’s wrists and pinning them over his head.

“Aw, man, you cheated! I won and was resting.”

“You always gotta watch your back,” Puffy laughed.

Usher finally noticed the position they were in. He was lying against the steps with his hands held above his head and Puffy’s lower body on his. He instantly got hard. He started really liking Puffy and wanted there to be a relationship but did not want to push it. But as of right now, he could not help himself. He leaned in to Puffy’s face and kissed his lips. It was everything he thought it would be. Puffy had nice soft, but also firm lips. Puffy did not see it coming but he did not care in the moment because he was totally enveloped in the kiss. It was an innocent kiss on the lips until Puffy started licking Usher’s lips. Usher knew what this meant, so he opened his mouth a little to let Puffy’s tongue slide in. Usher was in heaven and did not know that kissing could be that good. He was rock hard now and was sure Puffy was as well. They kissed for what seemed like forever.

“Whoa, whoa! I can’t man,” Puffy stopped the kiss and got off Usher.

“Why? I want you to. That’s why I went for it. You didn’t like it?”

“That’s not the problem. I loved it and I want more, but we can’t. Listen to me, since you moved in I’ve developed something for you. At first, I thought because we were buddies and all so it was okay, but then the thing happened in the gym and since then it just kept growing. I really, really like you, as more than my friend and an artist but we can’t do this,” Puffy sadly said.

“I don’t understand. You like me and you know I like you so why can’t we?”

“It’s not appropriate, Ush. Think of what you’re saying. We’re guys. We`re not supposed to act like this. I’m sorry I kissed back. I guess I was just caught off guard.”

“Are you really sorry or is it something you wanted to happen?” Usher probed.

“I don’t know. I care for you and that’s why this is so hard. Let’s just get cleaned up and call it a night, huh?”

“No! I don’t wanna. I want to stay here with you.”

“Don’t make this harder than it is. Let’s just pretend that the kiss didn’t happen, okay?”

“Okay. I don’t wanna push, but I can’t deny what I feel. I never felt this way before, but I respect you too much to push for anything.”

“And I you,” Puffy said, trying to comfort the boy.

Puffy got out of the pool and went over to get Usher his towel. They both said nothing as they went upstairs and went into their rooms. Both guys went into their showers and got ready for bed. Usher felt like a fool. He could not believe he kissed Puffy out of nowhere like that. He got mad at himself because he was overpowered by something he did not even know. There was no thinking from having an innocent fight to just lunging forward and kissing Puffy. He felt stupid and so he just went to bed. Puffy, on the other hand, was having trouble falling asleep. He could not stop thinking of how soft and tender the boy’s lips were. He loved that Usher started the kiss, but he was confused as to what to do. He just laid there thinking until he finally drifted off to sleep. The house was quiet.

Over the next month, both Usher and Puffy were busy putting the final touches on the album and getting ready for its release. Puffy was teaching Usher how to act during an interview and how to talk about his music. He wanted the boy to be professional, but also loveable because the public gobbled up that image. He also told Usher to avoid answering personal questions about his love life and such. Finally, the album came out and Usher was nervous about it. He had worked really hard on his debut album and he wanted everyone to like it.

“Your album has been on the market for a couple of weeks now they’re still selling fast,” Puffy said as he came into the kitchen where Usher was having a bowl of cereal.

“I just want everyone to like it because we worked so hard on it,” Usher smiled back.

“It seems to me like the public loves it. Listen, now that the album’s out, I think it’s time to get the music out to your fans.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I think it’s time to start touring.”

“Touring?”

“Yeah. It promotes sales of the album and you get to perform all over the country. We’ll set up a tour in the U.S. for right now, but sooner or later, you’re gonna have to tour the world to really get your music out there,” Puffy explained to Usher.

“Okay, sounds good. Are you gonna be there with me?”

“I wish I could. I have other things to see about. We can meet up in some cities, but for the most part, you’re gonna be by yourself. But don’t worry. You’ll have tons of people around you like your road manager and the stage crew and all the screaming fans.”

“I’m nervous, though.”

“Ay, man, don’t worry. All the fans are gonna be out there to see you. Once you get on the stage, you’ll forget everything and just perform.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna be good.”

Usher and Puffy had a couple of weeks until his tour officially began. During that time, Puffy was teaching Usher the proper things to do on stage, tricks for not falling, and they were continuously working out because Puffy thought it would be good if Usher took his shirt off during the shows. Usher was not nearly as nervous as he thought he would be as the three weeks were almost over and he was slated to hit the road without Puffy. He wanted his mentor to be there, but he could do it without him.

 

If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at jc71883@hotmail.com.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote and posted on Nifty, circa 2005. It's a little rough around the edges and I can see the long way I've come since then. But you know what they say, you don't know where you're going until you know where you've been.

*** NOTE*** I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

At seven o’clock a couple of days later, Usher was on a plane to Florida, where his tour would begin in Orlando and head west to ultimately end up back in New York. His first couple of shows got off to a rocky start, with the fast wardrobe changes and general craziness, but overall, he was getting a feel for the stage. His tour was breaking records and selling out everywhere he went. He was happy that all his fans were coming out to see his shows and he was enjoying the stage more than he ever thought he would.

“Five minutes ‘till your last set Usher,” the production manager called out.

“Aight.”

Usher went out on stage and did his thing. The fans were screaming as he performed and screamed even louder when he took off his shirt to reveal the body he had been working so hard to attain. His shows went off without a hitch now and he was really getting into it, but he had not seen Puffy in a while. He missed him but they kept in contact with each other via phone after his shows. He performed in Texas and right after the show he was on his bus making his way to California.

“Hello,” Usher answered his phone.

“Hey, Ush. How’s it going?” Puffy’s voice came back on the line.

“I’m doing great. The shows are crazy. I’m seeing all these cool places, and having a great time.”

“I knew when I signed you that you’d be a hit. Driving all those girls crazy, huh?”

“Well, ya know how we do it.”

“So, you headed to sunny Cali now?”

“Yeah. What---you gonna be out there?” Usher’s voice rose with hope.

“I got some business out there but I don’t know if we can catch up.”

“Oh.”

“Aight, kid. I’m gonna let you get some sleep and rested up for your next show. I’ll see ya when I see ya.”

“Aight, Puffy.”

Usher got off his phone and went straight to bed. He was exhausted, but he loved the lifestyle, his music, and especially his fans. He slept a long while and when he woke up, he was pulling up at his hotel across from the famed L.A. Kodak Theater, where he would be performing later that night. He had two shows there so he would be staying at this hotel for a couple of days. He checked into his huge hotel room and went to order something to eat before his show.

The show went extremely well and he was pleased with it because by now he had grown accustomed to the quick costume changes and the dance moves that were plastered to his brain. He was sweaty and tired when he returned to his hotel room. He gave his security guards the night off as well as all of his production staff. He just wanted to be alone to think. He missed Puffy. He did not even have to strength to get up and take a shower right away so he just rested on his bed and turned on the television. He just laid there staring up at the ceiling. He wanted Puffy to be right next to him, holding him. He had not seen him since the tour began about two month ago. He closed his eyes and was startled by the ringing of his cell phone.

“Hey,” he answered, a bit groggily.

“Hey, are you okay?” Puffy asked.

“Yeah. I was just resting and about to go take a shower.”

“Oh. How was the show?”

“It went great.”

While they were talking, the doorbell to Usher’s hotel room rang.

“Who is it?” he called out.

“Room service.”

“Who is it?” Puffy asked.

“It’s room service, but I didn’t order anything,” Usher said as he got up.

“Oh. Well maybe they got the wrong room,” Puffy stated.

“Yeah. I’ll just go tell them.”

Usher got up and went to the door. He opened it to tell them that they had the wrong room.

“Hey, buddy. What’s up?” Puffy slyly said as Usher opened up the door.

Usher did not know what to say. He clicked his phone and was happy that Puffy played the prank on him because Puffy was in front of his hotel room now.

“Hey, man. What are you doing here?” Usher asked.

“What, you don’t want me here?”

“Of course I do,” Usher said as he pulled Puffy into his room and closed the door behind them.

“Man, did you miss me that much?” Puffy said, smiling.

“You have no idea.”

They talked for a long while, ordered dinner, and watched television. Usher was so happy. He loved being so close to Puffy. He loved that they were in a hotel room alone and although his mind did run on some not so innocent thoughts, he respected Puffy enough to push forward for anything. All his tiredness was gone now, and all he wanted to do was stay up all night and talk to Puffy.

“Man, are you gonna take a shower or what?” Puffy asked.

“Shut up! I’ll take a shower when I’m good and ready,” Usher joked.

“Is that anytime soon?”

“Yeah. I’m going now.”

Usher grabbed some boxers from his suitcase and a towel and went into the bathroom. He turned on the water and waited for it to get the right temperature. He took off his clothes and got into the shower. The warm shower water was beating down on his skin, taking with it all the residue of the day. Soon after, the bathroom became steamy and he could not see anything. He was in the shower a long while, just letting the water pound away at his skin when two hands grabbed him from the back and pulled him into a hug.

 

If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at jc71883@hotmail.com.


	8. Chapter 8

*** NOTE*** I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

“What are you doing?” Usher asked after he felt Puffy pressed up behind him.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about you. I miss having you at the mansion.” 

“What does this mean?” Usher asked, not knowing what to think.

“I don’t know. I’m confused, but I know when I’m with you, I don’t think about anything else. I love the way you make me feel.”

“I love the way you make me feel, too. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about everything that happened at the mansion.”

Puffy looked confused but he did not care at the moment. He pulled the boy towards him and into a kiss. He did not care if it was right or wrong at the moment. He was too caught up in the passion to think about anything else but the young stud that he was passionately kissing. Usher’s dick immediately began to spring into life as Puffy’s tongue went into his mouth. Usher was in heaven. He’s wanted this for so long.

“No. No,” Usher pulled away from the kiss.

“What is it?” Puffy asked, slightly puzzled. “Isn’t this what you want?”

“Yeah, it is. But I want you to be sure. I want this but I want you to want it too,” Usher tried to explain. “I don’t want you to feel forced into doing anything.”

“Listen to me. I don’t feel forced to do anything when it comes to you,” Puffy grabbed Usher’s chin and guided it to his face. “Look at me. This is very confusing to me, but the one thing I know is that when I’m around you, I forget about everything and just want to kiss you all over. I missed you, and while you were gone, I thought a lot about you. I was thinking that we could start something, but it would have to be private.”

“I really want that. I love when I’m with you,” Usher said as he stared up into Puffy’s eyes.

He pulled the older man into another kiss as the shower was still running with hot water. They were too busy kissing and touching each other even to worry about the shower. Usher slowly broke the kiss and went to suck Puffy’s neck.

“Oh, man. That feels so damn good,” Puffy said as his eyes rolled back into his head. “Don’t stop.”

Usher continued to suck on Puffy’s neck. He was in heaven. He loved having his body pressed up against his mentor’s more developed one. He continued to suck on Puffy’s neck, eventually moving down to Puffy’s dark nipples.

“Oh, God,” Puffy moaned.

“God, you taste so damn good.”

“Well, let’s see how you taste.”

Puffy pulled Usher up from his chest and locked lips with the young singer once again. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss and pushed Usher up against the tiled bathroom wall. He went down to the boy’s neck, kissing and licking every inch of skin along the way. He continued down and softly bit Usher’s nipple. He licked his washboard abs and noticed a trail of fine hairs leading to the boy’s most private area. As he licked the boy’s abs, his hand slid onto Usher’s dick. He gently began stroking it as his tongue ran rampantly over Usher’s stomach.

“Oh, God! You’re fucking awesome,” Usher softly stuttered.

“Thanks, baby. You’re awesome yourself. Now see what you think of this.”

Puffy had never sucked a dick before in his life, and had never even considered for a minute that he would be doing it now, but after what happened in the gym, he liked the taste of the young stud he was about to service. Puffy lowered his mouth to the tip of the Usher’s dick and flickered out his tongue to lick the head. He slowly jacked the base of Usher’s dick while he took the whole head in his mouth.

“Fuck! Don’t stop!”

Puffy had all of Usher’s length in his mouth as he bobbed up and down. Once in a while, he would glance up at Usher to see the boy in a state of complete ecstasy. Usher was not aware what he was doing when he placed his hand on the back of Puffy’s head. Puffy did not care; in fact, it turned him on even more. He worked quickly at sucking the boy’s dick.

“Oh shit! I think I’m cumming,” Usher said as he snapped out of his trance.

“That’s right, baby. Cum for me,” Puffy said as he took Usher’s dick out of his mouth and jacked it off.

“Fuck! That feels so damn good,” Usher said. “Fuck!”

Usher squirted thick white ropes of cum all over Puffy’s hand and on the floor of the bathtub. He just had the biggest release of his life and his eyes started rolling into the back of his head when he felt Puffy’s lips on his. He faintly tasted himself as both their tongues wrestled for dominance. Amazingly, Usher won out in the end as he shoved his tongue into his mentor’s mouth.

The young singer continued to dominate the older singer’s mouth, as they were both lost in the passion. Usher then broke the kiss, went around to Puffy’s ear, and sucked on it.

“Oh fuck! That’s my g-spot,” Puffy stuttered as Usher nibbled on his ear.

“Oh, so I found your weakness. Now I’m gonna use it against you,” Usher coyly said.

Usher went back nibbling on Puffy’s ear. He could not believe what was happening. It was everything he thought it would be and more. He licked his mentor turned lover’s ear as his hand went down and grabbed hold of Puffy’s dick.

“Fuck! Damn man this shit feels so damn good,” Puffy slowly whispered.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Usher said.

Usher then moved from sucking his ear to sucking his neck again. He left a hickey from the previous time he was sucking on Puffy’s neck and planned to leave another one. He then went down to lick Puffy’s nipples. All the while Puffy was looking up at the ceiling, eyes closed, caught up in lust. Usher continued stroking his dick as he moved down toward it. He licked the head as he continued stroking the base. Usher did not know when or where he developed a taste for dick, but he was enjoying it as much as Puffy was. He then went down on the five inches he could take into his mouth and was a bit disappointed that he could not take more of his mentor down. He continued to bob up and down while Puffy was gone with pleasure.

“Oh fuck, man. I’m sorry, man,” Puffy snapped back to reality as cum spewed out of his dick and onto Usher’s face.

“No prob, man. I guess I was that good.”

“You were great,” Puffy stated as he pulled Usher up to his face and began kissing him.

“You were too,” Usher managed to say during breaths.

“We’ve been in here for a while and you still aren’t clean,” Puffy teased Usher.

“Well I can’t get clean when such a sexy man comes in the shower with me.”

“Okay, well it’s time to get clean,” Puffy said as he got out of the shower.

“Aight.”

Puffy kissed Usher one last time as he got out of the shower and went for a towel. He could not believe how amazing what just happened was. He left the bathroom as Usher began soaping his skin and went and sat on the bed. His head was still reeling as he got his black Gucci pants on. He put his shirt and shoes on. He had not planned to stay long as long as he did with Usher but he was glad he did. He had some important business to take care of back in New York. He reached for his cell.

“Hey, it’s me,” Puffy’s voice filled out the room. “Have the jet gassed and prepped for takeoff at midnight.”

As he hung up his phone, Usher emerged from the shower with a towel around his waist. He was a bit surprised to see that Puffy had put all his clothes on and he instantly knew why.

“You’re leaving.”

“Yeah. I got some business on the east coast.”

“Oh. When?”

“In a couple of hours. But don’t worry, I’m staying right here with you until then.”

“Cool.”

“How ‘bout I order us some dessert?” Puffy then asked.

“I thought what we had in the shower was dessert,” Usher shot back, laughing.

“Yeah, that was the main dessert course. This is just a side,” Puffy teased as Usher was putting on some boxers and a t-shirt.

Puffy ordered strawberries covered with chocolate, which was up in the room within five minutes, and he and Usher cuddled up in bed watching TV. Usher was so warn out from his concert and his romp in the bathroom that it did not take long for him to fall asleep in Puffy’s arms. Puffy himself felt a bit tired and closed his eyes until he was awoken by his phone ringing.

“Hello?”

“Sir, the jet is ready for departure.”

“Great. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Very good, sir.”

“Ay, Ush. Wake up,” Puffy said as he gently shook Usher.

“Huh?” Usher groggily said.

“I’m about to leave.”

“Oh,” Usher said as he sat up on the bed.

“I’ll call you and we can meet up in another city, okay?”

“Sounds great.”

“Listen,” Puffy said as he sat up on the bed next to Usher. “I had a great time with you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Usher leaned in to kiss Puffy.

They shared a kiss for a while and then Usher walked Puffy to the door. Puffy left and Usher went back to bed and turned on the TV again. He missed Puffy already but held on to the fact that they would meet up in another city. He watched the TV for a couple of minutes and then went right back to sleep.

“Damn. He’s getting to me,” Puffy mumbled to himself as he was in his limo going to the airport. “What am I gonna do?”

 

If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at jc71883@hotmail.com.


	9. Chapter 9

*** NOTE*** I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

The tour went on and Usher bounced from city to city, putting on sold out shows everywhere he went. He was addicted to the stage and never thought he would grow to love it and the fans as much as he did. While he was on stage, his only focus was putting on a great show and although his mind did run on Puffy, he still went on. After his last show in California, he was on the bus heading for Nevada. Usher was lying on his bed watching a recording of his last show when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey! What’s up, kid,” Puffy’s strong voice came back.

“Hey. What’s going on?”

“Ya know how I am. Busy, busy. So, how was the show? Did you do your thing?”

“Yeah. I think I’m getting addicted to the stage,” Usher laughed.

“Ay, that’s great because if you’re so addicted to the stage then you’ll give all you got and the fans love all that passion.”

“So, when can we see each other again?”

“I dunno, man. I miss you, but I’m so busy and you’re so busy. I’ll see what I can do.”

“I miss you, too.”

“So, did you have a good time?”

“A good time?” Usher asked, confused.

“Yeah. The other night.”

“It was great! I had no idea I could feel so good.”

“I didn’t know I could feel so good either, and with a guy.”

“Do you regret it?”

“I dunno. It was awesome, but we’re in the public eye and if it got out what we did then we both would be ruined. We have to be careful.”

“I dunno what to say,” Usher whispered. “I don’t wanna stop.”

“Listen, I don’t know what to do.”

They talked for a long while after that and still ended up nowhere. They were both lost and did not know what to do. They finally hung up with each other at around four in the morning and Usher went straight to sleep. He was exhausted from the tour and also missed Puffy.

The tour was almost over, with the last stop being back in New York City. Usher had only three stops until the tour wrapped up and then he would make his way back to Puffy’s mansion to live. There, he would do some TV shows and promotion parties to promote the album. But he was most looking forward to being close to Puffy again. During their last conversation, Puffy told him that they would be able to spend some time together and young star could not wait for it.

Usher finally wrapped up his last concert and a great relief was lifted from him. He loved touring and giving the concerts, but he really wanted to go back to the mansion. After the last show, a limo was there to take Usher back to the mansion. While in the limo, Usher could not hide his excitement to see Puffy. He could not help but think of what went on between them and so much more he wanted. As the limo pulled up to the mansion, Usher noticed that all the lights were off in the mansion and he got sad.

“Puffy isn’t here,” he said lowly to himself.

“Puffy left you a key with me,” the driver said. “Here you go.”

“Where is he?” Usher asked the driver.

“He told me to tell you that he had some emergency to take care of and would be back in a week or so.”

“Where did he go?”

“That’s all he told me.”

Usher could not believe what he was hearing. He wanted to know why Puffy was not there for him. He was sad as he got out of the limo and got his luggage to the door of the empty mansion. He thanked the driver and stood on the terrace, in the dark, as he watched the limo pull out of sight. He felt alone as he fumbled for the key to the door.

“Surprise!” a whole crowd of people yelled as he entered the large foyer of the mansion.

“What?” Usher was shocked.

“It’s for you, man,” Usher heard a voice he knew. “It’s for your successful tour, buddy,” Puffy yelled as he made his way to the front of the crowd, grabbing Usher into a hug. “Congratulations, man!”

“Thanks,” was all Usher could say.

The crowd went wild with everyone dancing, drinking and having a good time. There were balloons and confetti everywhere as the music was blasting. Everyone was enjoying themselves as the party went on until late in the night. Usher was too busy signing autographs and meeting some of the top producers in the music industry to see what Puffy was doing. He finally caught up with him talking to a group of producers.

“Hey, you having a good time?” Puffy asked as the group that he was talking too dismantled.

“Yeah. I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“Why not? You didn’t think I would leave my boy hanging, did you?”

“When I saw the mansion without any lights on, I thought you weren’t here.”

“Well, you don’t worry about that. Just enjoy yourself, okay?”

“Yeah. I’m having a great time.”

The party finally ended with the last guests going home at around four in the morning. Usher was sitting on the sofa when Puffy came in.

“You’re not gonna go up to bed?” Puffy asked.

“Yeah, in a bit. Listen, I wanna thank you for the party. It was great.”

“Well, I had to do something to congratulate you on your wildly successful tour.”

“Oh.”

“What’s wrong? You thought I left you alone, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. I got nervous when the driver told me that you weren’t here.”

“Don’t worry. I would never do that. So, did you like the party?”

“It was a blast.”

“I thought you would.”

Usher and Puffy stared at each other for a while until he came and sat down next to him on the sofa. Puffy was confused about what was happening between him and his young protégé and it seemed that every time he was alone with the young stud, he could not control himself or his actions. Usher sensed that Puffy was a million miles away so he rested his head on his mentor’s strong shoulder.

“Thank you for the party,” he managed to say, looking down at the confetti-filled floor.

“You deserved it, Ush. Your first tour exceeded my wildest expectations. I’m so proud of you.”

“I miss talking to you so much.”

“I missed that and you, too. Listen, I have something else for you,” Puffy said.

“What? Another party?” Usher joked.

“No. I’ve been thinking a lot about us and I want us to go away for a while to try and sort things out.”

“Go away? Where?”

“Well, I recently bought this villa on the Italian Coast and I was thinking that we could go there and just relax. A vacation I guess. What do you think?”

“Can you? I mean, can you take time off to go? I wanna go but I don’t wanna go if you can’t.”

“Yeah. We can spend a couple of weeks there just going to the beach, relaxing, and having fun.”

“That sounds great!”

Usher was excited about the idea of going away with Puffy and them being all alone. He put his arms around Puffy to give him a hug to thank him. Neither of them could stop staring at each other as their lips moved closer and closer together. There was something about Puffy’s kisses that Usher could never forget. It was soft, but firm and he loved every minute of it. Usher opened his mouth and Puffy’s tongue slipped in, and before they both knew it, they were making out right there on sofa.

“I think we should go to bed,” Puffy said as he broke the kiss.

“Okay,” Usher said, bewildered.

Usher went to bed as confused as ever. He did not know what had just happened between them. He had a hard time falling asleep because all he could think of was Puffy. He was excited about the trip that he and Puffy would be taking within a matter of days. He stayed up a long while just thinking about everything he had been through so far and everything that was to come in the future. He finally drifted off to sleep, but it was pointless because the sun was already on the horizon. 

 

If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at jc71883@hotmail.com.


	10. Chapter 10

*** NOTE*** I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Puffy was up around nine the next morning and just sat on his bed thinking. When he was around Usher, he could not seem to control himself. It took every fiber in his body to break the intimate kiss they shared on the sofa before they went to bed. He clicked his cell phone and ordered that his mansion be cleaned after the huge party last night. He went into the shower and had to take a cold one because thinking about Usher and the kiss they shared last night got him hard. He then went to Usher’s room to see if he was okay. Usher was still innocently asleep so he made his way to the kitchen, where he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. He turned on the TV in the living room and began watching some talk show. He continued eating his cereal but his mind was constantly on the young stud that was sleeping upstairs. Puffy was snapped back into reality by the ringing of his phone.

“Yeah?”

“Okay great. Have the jet ready in three days and to leave from Newark Airport.”

“Yeah. At around ten or so in the morning.”

“Okay.”

Puffy was happy about the trip. It would give Usher a well deserved break and he could stand to get away from the states for a while himself. He was not sure if anything was going to happen between him and Usher, but he was not going to push or force the boy to do anything he did not want to do. This trip was just for them to relax and have a good time.

Usher woke up at around eleven with a headache. The music was loud at the party that he was still hearing it in his head. He got out of bed, grabbed a towel, and headed to the bathroom. As he was brushing his teeth, his mind ran on what happened last night. He then remembered that they would be going away soon, but he tried not to get excited about it because he was not sure if anything was going to happen. He just stared at himself in the mirror and lost himself. He finally went to take a shower. He hated not being able to be close to Puffy like he wanted but he was not going to push his mentor. He grabbed some boxers, put on a t-shirt, and went downstairs.

Just like before, the mansion was cleaned and there was no trace of the huge party that had happened just a few hours ago. Usher made his way into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. He heard the TV on in the living room so he went that way. He saw Puffy sitting on the same sofa where they had kissed last night.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Puffy joked.

“What’s up?” Usher said as he sat next to him on the couch.

“You enjoy yourself last night?”

“Yeah, man. The party was great. Thanks for throwing it for me.”

“No problem, man. You deserved it after all the hard work you’ve been doing. Not everyone’s first tour goes so smoothly and sells out everywhere they go.”

“Yeah. Touring was fun and I had a great time.”

“Well, now comes the second part of the relaxation process,” Puffy happily said.

“What, the vacation?”

“Yeah. We’re gonna be leaving in three days so you gotta get to packing.”

“Are you sure you can afford to make this trip? You know, with you being so busy and all?”

“You let me worry about that. All you have to worry about is packing your swimming trunks and a lot of sunscreen.”

“Okay.”

The three days came and went like clockwork as both Usher and Puffy packed for their vacation from the real world. Their last morning in New York was spent eating cereal and getting all their stuff prepared for their long flight to Italy. A little after eight, Puffy called for a limo to take him and Usher to the airport. They packed their bags into the trunk and left Puffy’s big mansion behind. Usher had called his mother to let her know where he was and told her that he would be back in a couple of weeks.

“You okay?” Puffy asked from inside the limo.

“Yeah. I’m excited because I’ve never been to Italy before.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll love it and the place I bought.”

They made their way through the airport without anyone noticing who they were. Both boarded Puffy’s private plane in record time and got ready to go. They left New York at exactly ten and were well on their way to the Italian villa. There was not much to do during the flight so both men slept, watched movies, or talked to each other. Puffy was on his phone from time to time talking to various people.

After an almost twelve-hour flight, Usher and Puffy were in another limo making their way to his Mediterranean hideaway. Both men were silent during the limo ride partly because the flight was so exhausting. They got to the villa a little before midnight and both men went up to take showers and get ready for bed. They were so tired that they did not even bother to unpack their stuff. Within the hour, both men were asleep.

Puffy woke up the next morning to a beautiful sunrise over the ocean that he could see through the balcony door from his master suite. He felt at peace because he was away from the pressures of being in the music industry and it was so quiet and tranquil out there. He was only yards away from such a pristine beach. He wanted to show Usher the best possible time of his young life. Just thinking of the boy gave him a warm feeling inside. He was starting to have serious feelings for the boy and they scared him. He was so confused by his emotions.

Puffy went into the bathroom to shower and then went downstairs to make himself some coffee. He was sitting at the breakfast table staring at the clear beaches outside when Usher entered the room.

“You okay?” Usher’s voice snapped Puffy back into reality.

“Yeah. I was just thinking. What’s up?”

“We’re on vacation. You’re not supposed to be thinking,” Usher joked.

“Okay, fair enough. So, are we hitting that beautiful beach today or going around the town sightseeing?”

“I think I want to go to the beach today and then we’ll see from there.”

“Okay. We’ll go later then. Just relax and have a good time, okay? This trip is more for you than for me.”

“Okay.”

Throughout the rest of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon, both Usher and Puffy were unpacking their suitcases and finding out where specific places were in the house as it was both of their first time in the house. Later in the afternoon, they went out to the beach and just relaxed. They both swam for a while and even fought each other in the water. They spent a couple of hours at the beach and then went back to the villa where Puffy had ordered them dinner. They both were clean and enjoyed their dinner. After dinner, Puffy started a fire in the living room and they both sat on the sofa watching it burn.

“We should get to bed early if we want to go out sightseeing tomorrow,” Puffy said.

“Okay. Where are we gonna go tomorrow?”

“Some great places and we could check out the musical acts as we’re here. What do you say?”

“Sounds cool. Okay then, I’m off to bed.”

“Yeah, me too.”

During the next couple of days, they painted the town red by going to see some of the best art and restaurants Italy had to offer, looking at their famous monuments and also checking out the emerging musical acts. The days went by quickly and Usher was really enjoying himself. If they were not looking at the monuments or eating out, there were at the beach soaking up the sun.

“Oh, man! This place is awesome,” Usher commented as they came home from a play.

“I’m glad you like it. How did you like the play?”

“I’ve never been to one. It was great.”

It was about eight in the night and they had just finished dinner. Usher was sad because he wanted something more with Puffy but did not want to eject himself out there. He had been stealing looks of his mentor when they were at the beach and even during the play tonight. He wanted this to go somewhere, but was confused about what to say or do. They were in the living room again and Puffy had lit another fire in the fireplace. Usher sat on the floor and just stared into it.

“Something bothering you?” Puffy asked from the couch.

“No, not really,” Usher uneasily answered.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“Us.”

“I guess. I don’t wanna push but I can’t help what I feel. I love when our bodies are next to each other like that. I can’t help it.”

“I know it’s confusing. I want to be with you, but we have to look at the big picture here. Every time we do something like what we did before, we run the chance of getting caught.”

“I don’t wanna look at the big picture. I want you.”

Usher rested his head on his knees and almost broke down. Puffy heard the hurt in the boy’s voice and sat next to him to console him. He pulled the boy into a hug and Usher decided it was enough and went in for a kiss. Puffy looked confused as Usher’s lips were on his own. He loved how Usher kissed. He loved everything about the young boy. Pretty soon, both their tongues were wrestling for supremacy as they shared a heated moment in front of the fire.

“Oh, God,” was all Usher could say between kisses and reaching to unbutton Puffy’s shirt.

“I want you so damn bad Ush. You have no idea.”

“Then come and get me.”

Puffy started unbuttoning Usher’s shirt and then took it off in one smooth motion while still kissing the young stud. Usher took off Puffy’s shirt as well and was now on top of him and kissing him feverishly.

“Let’s go to my room,” Puffy said as he pulled Usher away.

“Okay.”

Both men got up and Usher watched as Puffy went to put out the fire. The flames danced on Puffy’s bare chest and that made Usher even harder. Both men walked upstairs to Puffy’s master suite. Once there, Puffy locked the door and dropped his shirt on the floor. He then grabbed Usher, threw him on the bed, and fell on top of him, their lips meeting again. The kisses they shared were sensual and both men loved it.

“Oh, God I miss having your body so close to mine,” Usher moaned as Puffy kissed his neck.

“I’ve missed it to, baby,” Puffy said, all his inhabitations gone. “I’ve missed you.”

“This feels so good.”

Both men struggled to dominate the kiss as Usher began to unbuckle Puffy’s belt. He slid his mentor’s black silk pants off and saw that Puffy was hard. He grabbed Puffy’s ass and gave it a gentle squeeze as his fingers made their way to the waistband of his boxers and gently hooked onto them. He slowly slid the boxers down and now Puffy was completely naked with his ten inches at full attention.

“That’s right, baby. I’m all yours,” Puffy moaned as Usher flipped Puffy on the side of the bed and got on top of him.

They continued their passionate kiss as Puffy grabbed Usher’s belt, undid it, and slid his pants off. Usher’s boxers came off soon after that and now both men were naked and in lust for each other. Usher kissed Puffy’s neck as his dick pressed up against Puffy’s abs. He then remembered that Puffy’s spot was his ears so he leaned over and started nibbling on his ear while both their hands were interlaced and over Puffy’s head. Usher had Puffy where he wanted him.

“Oh fuck, Ush. Don’t stop. Fuck! Yeah!”

“I not planning on it,” Usher slyly said as he went down for another kiss, sticking his tongue down Puffy’s throat this time.

Puffy then reversed the tables and was on top of Usher again. He licked the boy’s lips and went down to suck his neck. Puffy was so aroused that nothing else in the world mattered to him. All he knew and wanted was Usher. All he wanted was to lick every single part of his body, to give him as much pleasure he possibly could.

“God! You’re fucking awesome, Puffy. You make me so hard. You make me forget about everything but you,” Usher moaned breathlessly.

“I want you so bad! So damn bad!”

Puffy sucked Usher’s neck until a visible blood red colored hickey appeared and then went down to his nipples, licking every inch of the young stud’s body along the way. He flickered his tongue on the boy’s chocolate colored nipples and slightly grazed his teeth against them as Usher began to buck wildly. As Puffy was sucking his nipples, he reached down for the boy’s dick and began stroking it.

“That feels so good!” Usher screamed.

“I’ve wanted to taste you again so bad. You taste so good,” Puffy said as he made his way down to Usher’s dick, licking his abs along the way.

Puffy took the head of Usher’s dick into his mouth and swirled his tongue all over the head. He tasted precum and he slowly licked the underside of Usher’s shaft. Usher’s eyes were rolled into the back of his head as he was gone with pleasure. Puffy then took one of Usher’s balls into his mouth, sucking and licking on it. He then took both balls into his mouth and licked every inch of them. He went back to the head and swallowed it again, this time taking Usher’s entire length into his throat. As he bobbed up and down, he could hear Usher’s moans and even felt his hand on the back of his head, guiding him.

“I wanna do you now,” Puffy heard Usher’s voice.

“Okay,” Puffy said as he took Usher’s rock hard dick out of his mouth.

Puffy got off Usher and laid on the bed as Usher embraced him in a kiss. Both their tongues were fighting for dominance again when Usher reached down, grabbed Puffy’s dick, and began stroking it. He slowly moved down his mentor’s perfect body licking everything in his way. He stopped at Puffy’s dick and then licked the head, which was dripping precum.

“Fuck,” Puffy moaned.

Usher continued to lick the head like a lollipop and eventually took the five inches he was accustomed to in his mouth. He was so horny that he was not even aware when he added three more inches down his throat. He was bobbing up and down wildly and Puffy was enjoying the blowjob he was getting. Usher played with Puffy’s balls while sucking on his monster meat, licking everywhere. He took Puffy’s dick out of his mouth and went down to his balls. He licked Puffy’s balls all over and took both of them into his mouth. He continued to fondle Puffy’s balls as he went back up to his dick and engulfed it again. He had one hand jacking the base of Puffy’s dick and his other hand fondling his balls.

“Fuck, Ush. Stop. I don’t wanna cum so soon,” Puffy moaned.

“Why?” Usher asked, taking his dick out of his mouth.

“I wanna try something else.”

 

If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at jc71883@hotmail.com.


	11. Chapter 11

*** NOTE*** I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

“What?”

“I want us to go all the way, baby. I want you so bad!”

“All the way? What do you mean?”

“I want to fuck you and you fuck me.”

“What?” Usher asked, shocked.

“I understand if you’re not ready baby, but I want you so damn bad.”

“No, it’s not that. Isn’t that gonna hurt?” Usher uneasily asked.

“Yes. It will at first, but we’ll get used to it. If you want you can do me first.”

“Okay. I wanna be with you so bad,” Usher said as he kissed Puffy.

“Okay. Since it’s both of our first time, we’ll use condoms, okay. There’s a box of condoms and a tube of lubricant in the top draw over there,” Puffy told Usher as he pointed to the other side of his bed.

Usher nervously reached over to the draw and got everything he needed. He did not know what to do because he had never fucked anyone, guy or girl, before. He wanted this though, no matter how much he knew it would hurt. He slowly jacked his dick while Puffy helped him put the condom on. They kissed while he did this and finally the condom was on and both men were ready.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Puffy,” Usher confessed.

“Don’t worry, baby. We’ll figure it out together,” Puffy said as he rested back down on his bed. “Bring the lube.”

“Okay.”

Usher brought the lube and handed it to Puffy. He then took two of Usher’s fingers and squeezed some of the clear gel onto them.

“Okay, Ush, gently rub this on my ass,” he instructed.

Usher moved to Puffy’s lower half as he put his legs up in the air to grant Usher better access. Usher carefully pressed his index and middle finger against Puffy’s small hole and smeared the lube all over it. He went back and forth until his finger was cleaned.

“Oh,” Puffy moaned. “Okay, Ush. Get close to me and put my legs on your shoulders.”

“Okay,” Usher replied and did as he was told. His dick was now lined up with his mentor’s ass.

“Now enter me, but go slow, okay? It’s my first time too.”

Usher slowly made his was to Puffy’s light brown pucker. He placed a hand on his dick and aimed it for Puffy’s ass. He pushed slowly as he began to penetrate his mentor’s ass.

“Fuck!” Puffy screamed.

“You want me to stop?” Usher asked, concerned.

“No. I knew it would hurt, but I want it. Just push your head in and let it rest a little, okay?”

“Okay.”

Usher slowly pushed all of his head into Puffy ass and he heard Puffy’s mild squirms and grunts. He stayed there for a while, the head of his dick in Puffy’s ass, until his body became used to the massive intruder. At Puffy’s request, Usher slowly pulled out his head and put it back in. Puffy was getting used to this new sensation. Usher continued fucking him with his head alone.

“Ahh, Ush! I think I’m ready for more,” Puffy moaned. 

“Okay. You’re so tight.”

Usher easily pushed his head back into his mentor’s ass and continued slowly to push in as he gradually saw his dick disappearing into Puffy. Usher held on to Puffy’s legs as his entire dick went inside him.

“Wait there for a minute,” Puffy softly said, sweat dripping from his face. “Let me get used to it.”

Usher waited for a while until Puffy was comfortable with the intruder inside him. Usher was in heaven as he felt Puffy’s warm, moist flesh surrounding his dick from all sides. He had no idea he could feel this good. Puffy then gave him the word and he slowly began to withdraw his eight-inch dick from him. He pushed back in and out again. After a little while, he got a rhythm going and Puffy’s grunts and squirms turned into moans of bliss.

“That`s right, baby. Fuck me. Fuck me. Ugh!” Puffy screamed as Usher penetrated him and gradually moved faster and faster. “Yeah. Fuck me, Ush. Fuck!”

“God, this feels so fucking good,” Usher moaned as he gained speed fucking Puffy’s ass.

For it being his first time, Usher got it down pretty quickly as Puffy moaned and screamed. Usher gradually gained a smooth motion where both men were gaining intense pleasure from the fucking and the room was filled with moans from both of them. Usher plowed and drilled Puffy’s no longer virgin hole, which solicited loud moans from his mentor.

“Oh yeah, baby! Don’t stop. Fuck me!” Puffy loudly grunted.

“Shit,” was all Usher could muster to say in the moment of pure lust and passion he and Puffy were sharing.

“God, I didn’t know this could feel so good,” Puffy huskily said.

Usher continued to fuck Puffy and was lost in the moment. He then felt that familiar twitch in his balls and he knew what was about to happen. Without a moment’s notice, cum erupted from his balls, shot straight up his dick, and was met by the condom. He shot thick wads of cum into the condom while still thrusting in and out of Puffy’s ass.

“Fuck!” Usher screamed as the last stream of cum erupted from his dick.

“Damn! That was hot,” Puffy panted as Usher slowly withdrew from him.

“Yeah. It was awesome,” Usher said as he pulled off the condom. He also noticed that Puffy was still rock hard.

Usher got up off the bed and went into the bathroom to throw the condom away and clean off his dick. He reappeared in the room, leapt onto the bed, and put Puffy’s dick back in his mouth. He licked all over and took as much of it into his mouth as he could. He stopped sucking, went to the drawer again, and got another condom out of it. He came back and kissed Puffy on his way to his dick. He jacked Puffy a bit and then placed the condom on his huge monster.

“I want you,” Usher softly said.

“Are you sure, Ush? I don’t wanna force you.”

“Yeah. I want it.”

“Okay, baby.”

Puffy grabbed Usher and threw him down on the bed as he passionately kissed and groped every part of his young, hot body. Puffy wanted him so bad that he swore his dick grew five more inches just thinking about him. He got up off the younger boy as he grabbed two pillows and placed then under Usher’s ass for elevation and so the process would be as easy as it could for the boy. He gently squeezed the lubricant on his two fingers and carefully made his way to Usher’s virgin hole. As he placed his fingers on Usher’s light brown hole, he winced.

“Oh, man, that’s cold,” Usher said.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll warm you up in a second,” Puffy playfully said.

Puffy proceeded to spread all the lube around Usher’s ass and got himself into position to take the boy’s virginity. He then noticed the scared look on Usher’s face as he was about to penetrate him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go slow, okay?” Puffy tried to comfort him. “I want you to enjoy this as much as me.”

“Okay.”

When Puffy finished reassuring Usher, he went back to work reciprocating the pleasure that was given to him earlier by the young stud. He grabbed Usher’s legs, placed them upon his shoulders, then grabbed his dick at the base, and slowly made his way to Usher’s well-lubed hole. He gently applied pressure on the head of his dick as he pushed past Usher’s tight anal ring.

“Fuck, Puffy! That shit hurts!” Usher wailed. “Ow!”

“Don’t worry, baby. It only hurts at first. I’ll keep only the head in a while to let you get used to it.”

“Okay,” Usher said as he uncomfortably tried to get used to the monstrous intruder invading his tiny ass.

Puffy began to rock back and forth, making Usher’s anal ring loosen up with his dick head. He slowly fucked the young stud with the head of his dick as Usher slowly lost the sensation of pain. It was starting to be replaced with pure bliss and lust.

“I think I’m ready for more, Puff,” Usher moaned.

“Okay, baby. I’ll go slowly.”

Puffy slowly began to enter Usher again and easily pushed more of his dick into the young boy. After six of Puffy’s ten-inch dick disappeared into Usher, he screamed.

“I think that’s all I can take,” Usher cried, a tear rolling down his cheek. 

“Okay. I’ll just let your body get used to me for a minute.”

“Yeah. Stay there.”

Puffy stayed inside Usher a long while without moving because he knew that the boy was in a lot of pain. He was so young and his body had never experienced any of these new pains and sensations. He waited until Usher was very comfortable with the intruder in him before he proceeded to any slight movement. He wanted the boy to enjoy this as much as he was. After a long, silent while, apart from Usher’s soft squirms and moans, Puffy saw that Usher’s face was relaxing and his body finally getting used to the six inches of dick inside him.

“You okay?” Puffy cooed.

“Yeah. I think I’m ready,” Usher said, relaxed.

That was all Puffy needed to hear. He wanted to take the boy so badly that he had become impatient. But now that the boy said that he was ready, Puffy slowly pulled six of his ten inches out of the boy and slowly pushed it back in. He saw the expression on Usher’s face but they stared at each other and Puffy knew that he wanted it. He slowly began rocking back and forth, being extra careful only to put six of his inches into the boy. He wanted to be sure that he was not putting Usher in any more pain than necessary so he pulled his dick out and rolled the condom up from the base to where the six-inch mark on his dick was. That way, he would know when to stop. He then placed his dick back into the boy’s slightly more loosened hole and began to pick up a little speed and rhythm.

“Oh! Fuck! Fuck!” Usher screamed.

“That’s right, Ush. I knew you’d get used to it,” Puffy panted as he continued to pound the boy.

“God! Oh! Damn!”

Puffy was extremely pleased that Usher was enjoying himself. He did not want to go too fast because Usher was not ready for all of his monstrous meat so he made a paced rhythm that Usher seemed to enjoy and which also made sure that the part of his dick covered with the condom was the only part entering the boy. He kept up with the same pace and slammed his six inches in and out of him. Puffy noticed that Usher was hard again and also noticed the sweat dripping all over his head and upper torso. His nipples were hard and Usher’s eyes were rolled to the back of his head, lost in the passion.

“Oh God, Puff! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Usher screams echoed throughout the entire Italian villa.

“That’s right, baby. Scream for me. I love it when you moan like that.”

“God I love you!”

Puffy stopped in mid thrust, taken aback by what he just heard.

“What did you just say?” he asked, a bit nervous.

“Huh?” Usher came back to reality, confused. “What?”

“You just said you loved me.”

“Yeah I did. I mean I do Puff. I love everything about you. When I’m with you, how you make me feel, and how you treat me. You don’t have to say it back to me but that’s how I feel,” Usher softly and slowly spoke.

“It’s okay because I love you too. I never knew I could be this happy or feel this way until you came around. I love you, Ush,” Puffy said as he crawled up to Usher’s lips and gave him a passionate kiss.

The two shared the kiss for a long while until Puffy broke it and went down to Usher’s abs where he licked it, while jacking the young singer’s dick. He put the boy’s dick in his mouth, sucked, licked it for a while, and then went back behind Usher. Usher moaned as he reentered him and slowly built up to his once steady pace. Usher was handling the six inches Puffy was giving him pretty well. Usher quickly was lost in the passion once again, wasn’t even aware when he grabbed his rock hard dick, and began ferociously jacking it off trying to get it into rhythm with Puffy’s thrusts. When he was finally able to accomplish this, he became even more lost and caught up in the passion. Puffy continued to fuck his young lover as Usher just moaned and bucked wildly.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum,” Usher screamed and thick white ropes of cum spurted out of his dick and landed on his flat, toned abs, the sheets around him, and all over his hand. 

“Shit!” Puffy yelled as he felt Usher’s ass becoming tight around his dick because he had just come. “I’m gonna cum, Ush!”

Puffy thrust a couple more times into Usher as cum erupted from his dick and splashed into the condom. Puffy felt like he was on cloud nine as he slowly slipped out of Usher and fell on the bed besides him. The two men were worn out and their asses hurt from giving each other their virginities, but they both seemed happy and pleased that they did it. Puffy had a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and rested for a minute. Usher did the same as the house suddenly became quiet. They rested for a while until Usher began to stir and Puffy did the same.

“You awake, Puff?” Usher softly said.

“Yeah, baby.”

“Damn. That was awesome.”

“Yes you were, baby,” Puffy winked and went to meet Usher’s lips. They kissed for a long while.

“You were too. I had no idea it could feel so good.”

“Yeah, it was amazing,” Puffy said as he got up off the bed and went into the bathroom. He slowly pulled off the condom and threw it in the garbage. He suddenly had an idea.

“Ush,” he called from the bathroom. “Why don’t you come take a shower with me?”

“Okay,” Usher all too excitedly said as he jumped off the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

When Usher got to the bathroom, the water was already running and Puffy was already in. He slid the door open and went in as he closed the door shut again.

“You couldn’t wait for me?” Usher joked.

Puffy just laughed as he began soaping his skin. The water was cold because they both needed it after all the hot passion they had just shared. They both needed to cool off and it did not look like the shower would help because Puffy began soaping Usher’s pecs and abs. Usher, in turn, began lathering Puffy’s back with soap. Puffy then pressed Usher up against the tile wall of the bathroom and went straight for his soft, sensuous lips. He interlaced his fingers with Usher’s and placed them above the boy’s head as his tongue continued to fight with Usher’s for dominance.

The boys continued to kiss and grope each other as the cold shower water hammered down on their flesh. Puffy never felt this good. He could not begin to comprehend how this young boy was making him feel so good. All he knew was that he did not want to stop as he kept kissing Usher and sucking on his lips and tongue.

“God, that feels so good,” Usher slowly moaned as Puffy went down and was sucking his neck. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Huh?” Puffy said as he stopped kissing and licking Usher’s neck.

“Did you really mean it when you said you love me?”

“Yeah I do. I feel different when I’m with you. Like nothing else matters. I’ve never felt this way. I love you, Usher Raymond.”

“Well, in that case,” Usher seductively said and kissed Puffy. “I love you, Sean Combs.”

They kissed a while longer and finally ended up taking a real shower. The both shampooed each other’s hair and soaped every inch of the other’s body. Usher did not know the last time he felt this good was; calm and carefree. He and Puffy dried off their well-toned bodies and Usher quickly ran to his room to grab a pair of boxers. When he returned to Puffy’s master suite, he was putting on some boxers and getting ready to hop into bed. Usher looked at him for a while and Puffy knew what he was thinking.

“Come here,” Puffy said as he sat up on the bed.

Usher went and was impressed that Puffy knew what he was thinking. They snuggled close to each other on the bed, kissed and groped a while, and stood up talking a long while. At around two in the morning, Usher had comfortably fallen asleep in Puffy’s arms but he stood awake. He could not stop thinking about the boy, the amazing time they just shared and what it all meant. He could not close his eyes to sleep even if he wanted to. He slowly got up from the bed and placed a pillow in his place so as not to wake Usher. He walked across his large, moonlit room and opened the glass door leading to the veranda. 

He was greeted by the cool, Italian air rushing toward him from the beach. He went all the way to the edge of the veranda and placed his hands on the sturdy banisters, staring at the crescent moon. The night was chilly, but nice as he just stared straight out into the ocean, watching the waves rise and fall, trying to evade the moonlight. He felt so calm and serene.

“What am I gonna do?” he mumbled to himself. “Fuck!”

 

If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at jc71883@hotmail.com.


	12. Chapter 12

*** NOTE*** I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

He continued to stare out as far as his eyes could see. He was not sure how long he stayed out there, but after a long while, he got tired and went back to his room. He walked up to the bed and noticed the fine boy that he was about to hop into bed next too. He really loved Usher; although he never thought he could feel this way, he was happy he found it. He crawled next the young boy and replaced the pillow with his body. Usher’s head was now resting on his chest as Puffy watched the boy’s head rise and fall with every breath he took. Sleep finally came to him at around four in the morning.

It was around nine in the morning when Puffy finally awoke. He did not sleep well in the few hours he had allowed for himself, but loved waking up to Usher’s embrace. He once again slowly replaced his body with a fluffy pillow and walked to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He slid his index fingers in the elastic part of his boxers and pulled them down as he entered the shower. He adjusted the temperature of the water; surprisingly he wanted a cold shower, and walked under the showerhead, shuddering at the coldness of the water.

Usher stirred awake as he heard the shower go on. He felt calm and serene when he remembered the passion that he and Puffy shared the night before. He started to get hard. He got up from the bed, made his way into the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. Like Puffy, he then slid off his boxers and went to join his lover in the shower.

“Morning, baby,” Usher said as he hugged Puffy from the back and kissed the nape of his neck. “You started without me?”

“Hey,” Puffy smiled as he turned around to face Usher. He caught the boy’s lips in a kiss as blood immediately began to rush to his dick. He broke the kiss and said, “I’d never start anything without you, baby.”

“Good.”

“What are you thinking?”

“About last night? It was awesome. All the passion and lust. I was in lost in you and all of it.”

“Me too. I didn’t know it could feel so good. I love how your body feels next to mine. I love you.”

“I love you too. I really mean it.”

The temperature in the shower was quickly heating up as Puffy and Usher began making out and groping each other. They spent a long while in the shower enjoying each other’s bodies. The water went extremely cold but neither man seemed to mind as they still continued to kiss and press their hard bodies against each other’s. Usher licked on Puffy’s hard nipples as he made his way down to his throbbing dick. He took his mentor turned lover’s dick in his mouth and was amazed that he was able to suck seven inches without any problem. He continued bobbing up and down on Puffy’s monster meat, sucking and licking everywhere.

“Shit,” Puffy moaned. “Damn!”

“You taste so fucking good,” Usher breathlessly said during sucks and slurps.

“Shit, baby! I’m cumming!”

Usher sucked Puffy’s dick hard and soon felt hot spurts cum splashing into his mouth. He swallowed as much of it as he could as cum dribbled down his chin and down the drain. He got up and ran his face under the showerhead. He was pressed up against the wall by Puffy. Puffy passionately kissed him, grabbed his dick, and slowly began stroking it. Usher moaned loudly as Puffy sucked and licked his way down the young boy’s body. He licked Usher’s dick head while he was jacking the base and fondling his balls.

“Damn! Oh shit that feels so good,” he moaned as Puffy took all of him into his mouth. “God! You have a fucking awesome mouth.”

“Thanks, baby. I’m glad you like it because you know that my mouth as well as the rest of me belongs to you,” Puffy said between sucks and winked at Usher.

“So you’re all mine, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Well then, come up here so I can give you my body.”

Puffy slowly made his way up Usher’s body and they embraced in another kiss. Puffy kept kissing Usher as he slowly jacked him off. Usher shot blasts of cum that smeared against the shower glass door and dribbled onto Puffy’s hand. They both continued on to take a regular shower by soaping each other’s skin and shampooing each other’s hair. The got out of the shower, put on some boxers and t-shirts, and went down to breakfast.

“What are we gonna eat, babe?” Puffy asked as they made their way into the kitchen.

“I feel like eating French toast.”

“Then French toast it is.”

“What, you’re gonna make it?” Usher asked, amused.

“Of course. I’m gonna cook for you, Ush.”

“Um, okay.”

“What? You don’t think I can cook?”

“I just can’t picture it.”

“Fine, then. You just sit back and prepare to be amazed by me.”

“I’ve been amazed by you for a long time now.”

“I know,” Puffy joked. “I’m just amazing that way.”

He walked across to the breakfast nook and gave Usher a kiss and then went to get a skillet out of the cupboard. He had no idea that he would be cooking for anyone, but all of a sudden, he wanted to do it. He put the skillet on the stove and began putting on a show for Usher. He finished a stack of French toast and then sat down at the table, next to Usher, for breakfast. 

“This is really good, baby,” Usher said as he was putting more food in his mouth.

“See. I told you I’d amaze you.”

“Well, I’m very amazed. This is great. Thank you,” he said as he leaned in to give Puffy a thank you kiss.

“You’re welcome, baby.”

They talked over breakfast about what they were going to do today and decided that they would just stay home and relax. They made their way into the living room and plopped down into the sofa, putting on the TV. They talked, watched TV and relaxed throughout the rest of the day.

They only had a week left in Italy and although Usher was sad, he was also happy to be back stateside. The days in Italy were hot with the beaches and all, but the nights were even hotter in Puffy’s master suite. The boys took turns fucking each other every night since their first time and Usher was really getting use to Puffy’s dick invading him. He could now take eight of Puffy’s ten inches. They both enjoyed each other’s body and when they were intimate, nothing else mattered. They made love and then fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The week seemed to end as fast as it came and both Usher and Puffy were packing for their trip back to the States tomorrow. The sun had just dipped below the horizon on their final night in Italy. The smooth waves were slowly becoming illuminated by the full moon. Usher came into Puffy’s master suite to find him out in the veranda, looking at the ocean.

“Hey,” he called as he jumped on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking about some things.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I guess I never want to leave this place.”

“I know what you mean. It’s great,” Usher got up from the bed and slowly walked over to Puffy and embraced him from behind. “How about we go for one last swim?”

“Now?”

“Yeah! Come on! Doesn’t the water look so inviting?”

“Okay. Let’s go,” Puffy relented and smiled.

The two boys quickly put their swimming trunks on and were on their way to the beach. Usher shuddered as his toes touched the water because it was cold. Puffy saw this, ran up on him from behind, and tackled him into the cold water.

“You punk!” Usher laughed as emerged from under the water.

“What you gonna do, huh?”

“Oh, I’ll get you!”

“Bring it, Ush!”

The two boys began fighting each other in the moonlit water as the waves splashed against them. Usher seemed to have the upper hand but out of nowhere, Puffy ambushed him and pinned his hands to his back.

“Ha! You’re under arrest,” Puffy yelled over the crashing waves, holding Usher’s hands as if he was going to handcuff them.

“What? What am I under arrest for?”

“For being so damn sexy and getting me all hot and bothered!”

“Oh, so you’re one of those crooked cops, huh?”

“Maybe. So, what are you willing to do to get off the hook?”

“Let me go and I’ll show you.”

“Okay, but no funny business. I’m watching you,” Puffy said as he released Usher’s hands.

Usher slowly turned around, placed a finger, and traced it around Puffy’s chest. Puffy giggled because Usher’s finger tickled him. Usher then grabbed Puffy into a hug and slowly kissed him. There they were, late at night in the moon-illuminated ocean, sharing a passionate kiss. At that moment, Puffy did not care if anyone saw them because he felt so good and was not thinking about anything else. They stopped kissing and held each other a long while as they were looking out at the moon and the shadows it created on the water.

“I love you, Ush!”

“I love you, Puff!”

The two stood in the moonlit water embracing each other for what seemed like hours until they finally decided to get out and head back. They went back to the villa, showered, and got ready for bed. They kissed and snuggled for a while before both men finally fell asleep. They were so exhausted from their fight in the ocean that it did not take long for sleep to come to either of them. The house became quiet.

 

If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at jc71883@hotmail.com.


	13. Chapter 13

*** NOTE*** I do not claim to know the celebrities mentioned below or their sexual preferences. This fictional story was written solely for entertainment purposes only and does NOT imply the sexual preferences of said celebrities or anything about their personal lives. Enjoy!

 

Puffy began to stir in his sleep and abruptly woke up at around ten. They only had two more hours left in Italy because his jet was slated to leave at twelve. He slowly kissed Usher on his forehead and got up to brush his teeth. He then went to take a quick shower. He came back into his room with a towel over his waist to see Usher still sleeping. He put on some boxers, a black pair of Gucci jeans, and a black silk shirt. He sat on the side of the bed and put on his shoes. He stood up on the side of the bed and stared at Usher. He pounced on the bed and on top of the young boy. Usher stirred as Puffy pinned his hands behind his head and kissed his soft lips.

“Wake up, baby,” Puffy whispered into Usher’s ear as he licked his earlobe. “It’s time to go.”

“Hey,” Usher groggily said. “What time is it?”

“We have to be at the airport in a few of hours so get your ass up and get dressed.”

“You’re mean.”

“I’ll show you how mean I am.”

Puffy kept Usher’s hands pinned over his head and proceeded to kiss the boy ferociously. Their tongues fought with each other with no side winning. Usher finally got up and went to brush his teeth and shower. He put on some black slacks and a tight t-shirt and went downstairs to meet Puffy in kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. Usher made himself a bowl and noticed that their luggage was at the base of the stairs.

“I guess this is really it, huh?”

“Don’t worry, baby. There will be many more vacations.”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

It was after eleven when the limo came and the driver started putting the luggage in the trunk. Usher and Puffy walked around the house, making sure all the windows and doors were locked. They also checked that all the lights were turned off. They met up back in the foyer and then both stepped outside before Puffy locked away his Italian villa. They got into the limo and the driver sped off to the airport.

“This was an amazing vacation. Thank you,” Usher said as he looked out the window.

“You’re welcome, and trust me, you deserve it.”

“Thank you.”

They snuggled until they felt the car slowing down. The put on their baseball caps and sunglasses, so as not to be noticed, and quickly made their way through customs to board Puffy’s private plane. They settled in as the pilot came over the intercom announcing that they were all clear for takeoff. Usher looked out the window of the jet and said his last farewell to Italy as he felt two hands wrap around him.

“Don’t worry, baby. We’ll be back soon enough,” Puffy said as he kissed him on his forehead.

“It’s just so hard to imagine that there are places as beautiful as this. It’s hard to say goodbye.”

“That’s why I love you. You’re so sensitive and caring.”

“I love you too.”

They hugged for a while and fell asleep for the majority of the flight. They were startled awake by the captain’s voice over the intercom saying that they needed to buckle up because they were about to land. Both men buckled up their seatbelts and stared out the window at New York, their home. The landed smoothly and got off the plane as quickly as they could, got through customs, and was in another limo to Puffy’s New York mansion.

The mansion was the same way they left it as they made their way inside. The boys relaxed and they left their suitcases in the foyer. After about an hour of just talking and laughing, they decided to unpack their stuff. Both men showered and went to bed. The days went by with Usher and Puffy doing nothing but hanging out and relaxing. On one night, Puffy’s phone gave a special ring while Usher was in the shower. He looked at it and instantly smiled.

“Wow! Already,” he asked himself aloud.

“What?” Usher asked as he came out of the shower, drying his hair.

“It’s nothing.”

The both went to bed early because Puffy had an early TV appearance in the morning. Usher stirred as Puffy got up at seven and got ready to go. He turned off the lights to his room, kissed Usher on the forehead, muttered something, and left. Usher awoke a couple of hours later to see the room filled with balloons. He stirred on the bed and his foot grazed on something hard. He shifted the covers to see a big box of chocolates. He instantly had a wide smile on his face as he opened it and found a card inside.

_Hey baby,_

_Happy birthday! I love you so much and I know you’re gonna have the best birthday. You just relax until I come back and then I’ll show you a good time. I love you._

_Puffy_

Usher went to brush his teeth and shower and then made his way back to the bedroom. He ate a couple of the chocolates and went down to watch TV. He was watching some cartoons when he heard the large front door of the mansion open and shut. Usher quickly jumped out of the couch and raced into the foyer. He saw Puffy taking off his overcoat and hat and placing it on the rack. He quickly ran towards him and leaped up into his arms.

“Hey, baby,” he said as he kissed Puffy.

“Hey, birthday boy,” Puffy said as he hugged Usher tight.

“I got the chocolates and the balloons. Thank you.”

“No prob. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They talked and ordered lunch. Usher enjoyed himself as they spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing out by the pool. They swam for a while until the sun sank below the horizon and they both got out and went to shower. Usher got dressed and went into Puffy’s room.

“So what are we doing for my birthday?” Usher joked.

“What do you wanna do?”

“I dunno. I thought you had something planned.”

“That’s for later,” Puffy winked as he hugged Usher. “But I also made reservations at a really nice restaurant for us in downtown Manhattan. Don’t worry, baby. It’ll be private.”

“Okay. Sounds fun.”

“Okay. Let me get some clothes on.”

Within the hour, Usher and Puffy were on their way to the restaurant for a nice evening. They made their way through the back of the restaurant so as not to set off media frenzy and sat at their very private and exclusive table. Puffy had already ordered everything beforehand so they would not be disturbed. They ate and even though Usher was underage, Puffy offered him a glass of Cristal, which he accepted right away. They had a great time and Puffy could tell that Usher was a bit buzzed when they made their way back to the mansion.

“So when do I get my other surprise?” Usher asked as he rested his head on Puffy’s head in the limo.

“As soon as we get home, baby. I want you so bad.”

“I want you too.”

They kissed all the way back to the mansion where Puffy picked Usher up as soon as they got in the house, locked the door behind them, and took him upstairs. They kissed and groped each other until Puffy threw Usher on the bed and got on top of him, their tongues fighting. Usher rapidly unbuttoned his lover’s shirt and threw it on the floor. Puffy only broke the kiss to let Usher’s shirt pass over his head and then Puffy threw that on the floor as well. Puffy and Usher both managed to take off their shoes and socks with their own feet and Usher quickly began working on loosening Puffy’s belt buckle. They were still kissing each other as the rest of their clothes came off and Usher rolled Puffy over and was now on top of him, his hard dick pressing into his mentor’s hard stomach.

“Fuck! Damn,” Usher moaned as Puffy began licking his atoms apple.

“You like that?”

“I love it! I love it!”

Usher made his way to Puffy’s ears and was licking and sucking the lobe as he felt his dick jump under him.

“I see other parts of you need some attention,” Usher seductively said as he made his was down to his lover’s most private area.

He grabbed the base of Puffy’s dick and stroked it gently as he sucked on the head. He saw the lust in Puffy’s eyes so he quickly turned his body around to grant Puffy access to his throbbing member. Slurping and sucking sounds echoed throughout the master suite as both men pleasured each other. Both their heads continued to bob up and down and almost the same pace as they moaned and groaned. Puffy reached over to the nightstand, grabbed a tube of lube, and released Usher’s dick from his mouth.

“You ready, baby?”

“Yeah. I want you.”

Puffy moved closer to Usher’s lips and kissed him as he squeezed lube onto his hand. He then grabbed his dick and began stroking it in order to coat it with the lube. Once his dick glistened with the lube, he squeezed more onto two fingers and slowly pressed them into Usher. Usher winced but was okay as Puffy began coating his insides with the gel. He took his fingers out and sat up on the bed.

“I’m gonna let you control it okay?” Puffy said.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Well I’m gonna sit up like this and then you’re gonna lower yourself on me so you can go at your own pace. It’ll hurt less that way.”

“Okay.”

Puffy pulled Usher and kissed him. He held Usher in an embrace as Usher grabbed the base of Puffy’s long dick. He rested his head on Puffy’s shoulder as he slowly went down. The tip of Puffy’s dick was now aligned with Usher’s hole as Puffy still continued to hold him. Usher slowly went down as he felt a slight burning sensation. He moaned loudly as Puffy entered him. He continued to slowly slide down Puffy’s shaft and stopped for a moment.

“It’s okay, baby. Take your time,” Puffy cooed as he kissed Usher.

“Fuck!”

Usher slowly continued to slide down Puffy’s thick shaft and finally bottomed out. He felt Puffy’s hairy base tickle his ass, and he was finally able to take all of Puffy’s ten inches into him. He stayed there and relaxed a while, sweat dripping from his face and chest.

“Good job, baby. You got all of me in you. You just need to move up and down now.”

“Okay. Give me a minute. I need to get used to you.”

“No rush,” Puffy said as he felt his entire dick enveloped with warm flesh.

He kissed Usher and he was getting used to the ten-inch invader inside him. The pain finally subsided and Usher began to fuck himself on Puffy’s pole. He moved up and down, trying to get a steady pace as Puffy’s eyes was lost in his skull. After a couple of minutes, Usher finally got a steady pace and all the pain was replaced with bliss and passion. Puffy’s dick jabbed against his prostate, which caused him to moan loudly. Puffy still held Usher in their embrace as he began to stroke his back. 

“Ugh! Yeah! Fuck,” Usher screamed as he continued to plunge up and down on Puffy’s dick.

“Yeah, baby. You feel so good around me. Yeah! Shit!”

“Fuck me, baby.”

Usher was still bobbing up and down on Puffy as he began to thrust into him. Their lips met and they passionately kissed as Puffy drove his dick into Usher, and Usher’s warm ass welcomed him. Usher began bucking wildly as this new sensation took him. He was fucking himself as Puffy thrust into him. He swore his dick grew extra inches as he rested both his hands on Puffy’s knees, still bucking.

“Yeah! You feel so good. Fuck,” Puffy moaned.

“Yeah! Ugh! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

“I’m cumming baby! I’m cumming.”

Usher felt Puffy’s dick twitch inside him as he jammed his dick into Usher one last time and shot spurt after spurt of cum into him. Usher shuddered as he felt the hot liquid coat his insides and also felt Puffy’s dick going soft. He slowly got up off Puffy’s dick as fell down on the bed. He was in heaven.

“God that felt so good,” he managed so say as he made his way up to Puffy’s chest and rested his head on it. He felt his lover’s chest rise and fall with each breath. “You ready for me?”

“You know I am,” Puffy said as he threw the tube of lube towards Usher.

Usher glistened his dick with the lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and made his way to Puffy’s hole. Usher pressed two fingers into Puffy and smeared the lube all over and inside his hole. Puffy began to moan. Usher then took two pillows and placed them under Puffy for leverage. He then placed Puffy’s muscular legs on his shoulder and slowly began to enter him.

“Yeah, baby. Ugh!”

“You like that? Yeah.”

“Fuck! Yeah!”

Usher pushed his dick all the way in and slowly withdrew. He pushed back in and shuddered as Puffy’s hot flesh surrounded his dick once again. He slowly began to work up a stable pace to the sound of Puffy’s moans and grunts. A short while later, Usher finally gained a firm pace and began fucking Puffy’s hole.

“Yeah, baby! Fuck me! Fuck me, Ush!”

“Oh yeah! Fuck!”

Usher continued to fuck Puffy’s ass as sweat dripped down from his forehead. He saw that Puffy had gotten hard again and quickly grabbed his dick and began stroking it. He matched his thrusts with his strokes and Puffy was moaning even louder than before.

“Don’t stop! Yeah just like that! Oh, fuck me!”

“Fuck! Ride me! Ugh!”

The continued to fuck as Usher felt Puffy’s dick twitch and soon after shot his second load of the night. It ended up all over his flat stomach and on Usher’s hand. Puffy’s ass suddenly constricted and Usher screamed as he thrust one final time into his lover and shot his seed deep within him. Puffy winced when he felt the hot liquid splash in his insides. Usher pulled out and collapsed on Puffy’s chest. He was worn out. He quickly fell asleep to the rising and falling of Puffy’s chest. Puffy was too worn out to even get up and take a shower so he just closed his eyes, put his hands around Usher’s body and went to sleep.

Usher rolled around on the kind-sized bed hoping to find Puffy’s body but was alone. He stirred awake and sat up on the bed to find himself alone in the room. He made his way to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and showered. He put on some boxers and a t-shirt and went downstairs into the kitchen. He saw Puffy on the phone with a bowl of cereal in front of him as he entered the kitchen. He kissed Puffy on the forehead as he went to fix himself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

“I have no choice but to go. Yeah. Tell them they can expect me by the end of the week,” Puffy said then clicked his phone shut and sighed.

“What was that all about?” Usher asked as he pulled up a chair.

“It seems that they’re having a new club in Paris named after me. They want me to be there for the ribbon cutting ceremony.”

“You should be there. It’s good publicity for you and your career and all.” 

“See, baby, that’s one of the many reasons why I love you,” Puffy smiled and went to kiss Usher. “Are you ready for your trip to the west coast tomorrow?”

“Yeah ,but I am sad that I won’t be able to see you for a while.”

“Don’t worry. Doing these interviews and talk shows with boost you and your career. I’ll miss you too when I’m in Paris but don’t worry, I’ll call you every night.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

The pair spent the rest of the day hanging around the house and relaxing. It was seven the next morning when Usher and Puffy were standing in the foyer in front of the door. Usher’s things had already been taken to the limo and all the driver was waiting for was him. He stared into Puffy’s eyes for a long while as a single tear slid down his cheek. Puffy’s strong hand gently brushed it away.

“Don’t worry, baby. This is how the industry works.”

“Yeah I know. I just don’t wanna leave you,” Usher said as Puffy embraced him.

“I love you, baby. Always remember that.”

“I love you too.”

It had only been a couple days since Usher left and Puffy already missed him like crazy. He missed having someone to talk to and joke with. He missed his best friend. He missed his lover. He kept his word and called the boy every night since he left and now he was about to make his way overseas and would be what seemed like a million miles away from Usher. The thought saddened him as he walked around his huge mansion making sure all the lights were off and the windows closed. The house was enveloped in a complete state of darkness as he shut the front door and made his way to the long, black limo and drove off to the airport.

 

_The End_

 

If you have any questions or comments you can e-mail me at jc71883@hotmail.com.


End file.
